O Amor está a seu lado
by lucinhasky
Summary: O jovem Severo Snape reencontra uma amiga de infância e os sentimentos passam a se tornar mais fortes.
1. Recordações da Infância

_**   
**_

_CAP 1 Recordações da Infância_

Spinner's End era mais uma das várias ruas que cercavam o bairro operário de Saint George na cidade de Manchester,uma grande chaminé de uma fábrica de tecidos soltava uma fumaça imponente – Perto dali crianças a maioria filhas dos operários brincavam nas imediações algumas iam teimosamente para a beira de um córrego poluído cheio de mato alto e lixo, naquela tarde de verão um casal de garotos corria a beira do córrego brincando no que parecia ser uma _"caça ao tesouro"_, os dois aparentavam ter aproximadamente dez anos – Uma menina bem morena de aspecto latino,cabelos cacheados olhos cor de mel e vestida em roupas muito simples mexia numas garrafas velhas quando de repente gritou.

Olha! Essa é grande vem cá!. – O garoto que estava com ela foi ao seu encontro, ele era muito pálido,magro tinha cabelos muito negros que batiam nos ombros e nariz adunco ele chegou perto da garota e falou.

Realmente é grande e bonita né?. – A menina concordou e falou.

A gente junta pra nossa coleção – De repente a garota ficou triste e falou. – Tomara que seu pai não jogue fora como ele fez da outra vez né?. – O menino respondeu com firmeza.

Ele não vai jogar...Eu guardei as garrafas que sobraram em outro lugar!. – O menino pegou a garrafa e depois perguntou. - Amelie? Se o seu pai ganhar mesmo na loteria ele...ele vai mudar daqui?. – Amelie olhou triste e respondeu.

Sim! É o que ele e mamãe querem, meu pai quer voltar pra Austrália...ahhh! Sevvie se o seu pai não fosse tão monstro...eu pedia pra você vir comigo - Amelie fez uma pequena pausa e falou. – Vem vamos ver se você me pega?. – O garoto saiu correndo atrás da amiga e quando saíram da beira do córrego uma turma começou a caçoar deles.

Olha lá a Joãzinho! E o Gasparzinho! Hahahahahaha!. – Os apelidos eram assim porque Amelie não gostava de brincar com bonecas e Severo era chamado de Gasparzinho por causa de sua pele pálida de aparência fantasmagórica – Uma turma de dez moleques começou a mostrar a língua para os dois e a fazer caretas - Amelie se aproximou de um garoto loiro, forte que aparentava ter doze anos e que parecia ser o líder dos mais novos quando falou.

Eu não tenho medo de você Kevin! Seu idiota!. – O menino pegou Amelie pelo pescoço de repente a mão do garoto começou a ficar roxa e fumegante. – Kevin largou Amelie no chão e gritou.

Sua bruxa imunda! Você é filha do demônio! Aberração da natureza!. – As meninas da rua apenas olhavam assustadas quando o amigo de Amelie foi defender a garota e gritou.

CALA A BOCA! Ninguém fala dela assim! É melhor não se meter com a gente! Moleque idiota!. – Kevin e os outros foram se dispersando quando um moleque ruivo e magro falou.

A gente vai denunciar vocês pro Juizado de Menores...Vocês nunca mais vão voltar pra casa. – Os dois nem ligaram, Amelie abriu a velha porta de madeira de sua casa entrou lá e se deparou com a mãe uma mulher de aparentemente trinta e seis anos morena mais morena que Amelie, ela estava passando roupa na sala apertada, do outro lado da sala perto do corredor que ia para a cozinha as irmãs gêmeas de Amelie brincavam de rabiscar papéis velhos. – A mãe dela vê ela e o amigo chegarem e fala num sotaque espanhol de modo reprovador.

Amelie! Severo! Yo já fale pra vocês não ficarem na beira del córrego...lá é cheio de lixo e doença!. – A mãe da garota fez uma pausa e falou no mesmo tom bravo. – Lave las manos e vá me ayudar a preparar a janta!. – Amelie e Severo subiram foram ao banheiro para lavar o rosto e as mãos desceram correndo fazendo barulho pela escada e a mãe de Amelie mais uma vez falou. – Vai jantar aqui Severo?. – O garoto apenas afirmou com a cabeça quando a mãe de Amelie começou a falar. – Pobre garoto! Se tu padres quisessem dar usted pra mim...eu ia cuidar bem de usted eu e Ernest daríamos um jeito...Afinal donde cabem cinco pode caber mais un. – Amelie e Severo foram para cozinha, ela pegou uma panela do armário e passou para Severo encher de água – O garoto colocou a panela no fogo enquanto Amelie pegava uns legumes com aspecto de xepa1 começou a descasca-los e ao mesmo tempo cantarolava uma música que ela e Severo tinham inventado.

_Vamos voar na vassoura até chegar na Lua _

_Dizer olá São Jorge como vai? _

_E depois olhar o sol a três quilômetros... _

Severo completou cantando.

_Parecendo um grande farol _

_Essa é a aventura de dois bruxos malucos_

_Nas suas aventuras pelo espaço e pelo mundo..._

Assim que Amelie, ajudada por Severo terminou de preparar a janta o pai de Amelie havia chegado da fábrica e falou ao fundo.

Parece que o cheiro do rango tá bom!. – O pai da garota foi até a cozinha viu ela e Severo arrumando a pequena mesa pra janta,o homem era magro,loiro aparentava ter uns quarenta e cinco anos chegou perto da filha e lhe fez carinhos na cabeça em seguida fez o mesmo com Severo e falou para os dois. – Depois do jantar tenho uma novidade pra vocês!.

1 Xepa – Resto de legumes,verduras e frutas da feira


	2. Tirando a sorte grande

CAP 2 Tirando a sorte grande 

Depois do jantar o pai de Amélie reuniu todos na pequena sala da família e falou.

Pessoal a partir de hoje...Estamos ricos...Eu ganhei na loteria!. – A mãe de Amelie deu um pulo de alegria e abraçou o marido, Amélie que estava com uma das irmãs no colo o largou no sofá e foi abraçar Severo que ao olhar para a amiga não pareceu muito alegre – De repente o homem fala. – Carmem! Amanhã mesmo peço minha demissão da fábrica! – Carmem fala cautelosa.

Ernest! Não és mejor esperar até o fim do verão?. – Ernest olhou-a de modo abismado.

Claro que não!Agora somos milionários querida! Vou poder voltar pra minha terra...Você vai poder visitar seus pais no México! Vamos poder ter uma vida de rei e rainha!. – Amélie olhou sem jeito para Severo e fez um gesto como se dissesse _"Infelizmente não posso fazer nada"_. – A família de Amelie estava numa alegria só quando escutam uma batida forte na porta, Carmem vai atender e vê um homem muito branco de cabelos negros e curtos os olhos exatamente da cor dos cabelos e com cara de poucos amigos e vestido no uniforme da fábrica enegrecido pela fuligem olha pra trás e chama.

Severo querido! É tu padre!. – Severo vai se arrastando até a porta e o homem fala aos gritos.

Anda logo seu imbecil! Não tenho a noite inteira!. – Severo olha para trás e Amelie lhe dá um tchau,ele se vira e sente a mão pesada do pai lhe puxando para a rua, os dois entram em casa e a mãe de Severo vai até a sala segurando uma cebola e uma varinha nas mãos, quando o homem fala. – Humpf! Se essa sua merda de mágica fizesse a gente ficar rico! Você não presta pra nada Eileen! – O homem volta a olhar para o filho e fala. – Você pelo visto já encheu o bucho não é? Você é outro que puxou essa mágica que não presta pra nada!. – A mulher fala tremula para o marido.

Tobias! A janta tá quase pronta!. – Tobias olha com desprezo para a mulher e sobe. – A mulher se volta para Severo e fala. – Um dia filho...você será um bruxo muito...muito bom! Assim como eu fui!.

Severo foi direto para o seu quarto – O quarto do garoto era escuro e apertado o papel de parede estava desgastado a cortina da janela parecia roída pelas traças em uma prateleira ele tinha os livros de magia que sua mãe havia passado para ele embaixo da prateleira de livros havia uma outra com alguns brinquedos de madeira que Ernest o pai de Amelie havia feito pra ele – Severo pegou um carrinho ficou olhando triste e torcendo para que o pai de Amelie mudasse de idéia e resolvesse ficar ou que então seus pais o deixassem ir com a família de Amélie para a Austrália – Enquanto ele colocava o carrinho de volta na prateleira escutou seu pai gritar mais uma vez com sua mãe.

Já te disse que não tenho dinheiro sua lesada!.

No dia seguinte Ernest havia mesmo pedido a conta da fábrica,despediu-se dos amigos e voltou pra casa e falou.

Depois que eu acertar com o banco...vamos comprar roupas novas!. – Todos a casa sorriram menos Severo que o olhou triste e Ernest falou. – Você vai pra cidade conosco!Vai ganhar roupas novas também!. – Severo se encheu de felicidade e pensou realmente na possibilidade de que agora que Ernest estava rico ele iria adota-lo - Severo avisou a mãe sobre sua ida na cidade e chegando no centro de Manchester ele olhou tudo de maneira vislumbrada, Enest comprou roupas novinhas em folha para todos, pagou almoço e depois foram para uma sorveteria onde Amelie e Severo se esbaldaram – Na volta pra casa Ernest chegou perto de Severo e falou.

Te tenho como um filho Severo! Eu ia gostar muito de ter um filho homem na casa...sei que seu pai não entende esse seu jeito,eu também não entendo esse seu jeito e o de minha filha mas Deus quis assim não é? - Severo apenas concordou com a cabeça e Ernest continuou – Domingo depois do almoço eu vou falar com seus pais pois quero adotar você!. – De repente o rosto de Severo se encheu de alegria e o garoto falou numa voz cheia de felicidade.

JURA? Eu...eu vou morar com vocês...eu e Amelie vamos continuar amigos?. – Ernest sorriu para ele e lhe fez um carinho na cabeça. – Severo foi correndo pra casa, feliz da vida a primeira coisa que fez ao chegar foi subir para seu quarto e arrumar uma pequena mala velha com seus pertences.


	3. Sonhos partidos

CAP 3 Sonhos partidos 

Severo nunca esperara tanto a chegada do Domingo enquanto brincava com Amelie num terreno baldio perto da fábrica falava.

Não vejo a hora de ir pra tal Austrália! É bonito lá?. – Amelie deu de ombros e falou.

Deve ser! Meu pai tem uma foto da vovó num lugar cheio de ovelhas... Deve ser grande lá e tomara que seja limpinho!. – Amelie tossiu muito forte e continuou. – Lá deve ser melhor com certeza não é poluído que nem aqui né?. – Severo de repente ficou triste e falou.

Qualquer lugar longe daquele brutamontes do meu pai é um paraíso!. – Os dois brincavam quando ao longe Amélie vê seu pai entrando na casa de Severo ela levanta e grita.

Olha lá! Meu pai! Vamo lá! – Os dois saíram correndo na direção da casa de Severo chegaram ofegantes e pegaram Tobias Snape falando a pleno pulmão na sala velha e cheia de livros de couro descascado.

O moleque só sai daqui se você me der grana...e grana alta tá entendendo?. – Ernest fala furioso.

O seu filho não é mercadoria! Pra você pegar e vender!. – Tobias olha com desdém e fala cínico.

O filho não é meu? Eu faço o que quiser!. – Tobias de repente olha para o filho e para Amelie e fala – A duplinha dinâmica chegou! Sobe moleque! – Severo e Amelie subiram para o quarto dele, o garoto bate a porta do quarto senta na cama e começa a esmurrar o travesseiro velho e fala.

Eu odeio ele! Odeio ele! – Amelie se abraça ao amigo e fala.

Calma! Meu pai vai dar um jeito você vai ver! -De repente Tobias surge na porta do quarto de Severo pega Amelie pelos braços e fala.

Sai daqui sua pestilenta! – Severo vai atrás da amiga e Tobias fala. – Fica aí dentro seu imprestável!. – Tobias arrasta a menina escada a baixo e a deixa junto com Ernest que fala.

Eu queria dar uma vida boa pro seu filho Tobias! Mas era de se esperar a sua reação...A sua ganância vai te tornar mais miserável ainda...Venha filha vamos embora!. – Amelie saiu chorando dali e perguntou ao pai.

Então o Severo não vai com a gente? – Ernest olhou triste para a filha e falou.

Não!Os pais dele não deixaram. – Amelie começou a chorar e entre soluços dizia.

Mas ele é meu amigo! Eu não quero deixar ele sozinho! O que vai acontecer com ele? A gente pode levar ele escondido pai?. – Ernest não sabia o que fazer.

Nos dias que se seguiram Amelie e Severo tentavam disfarçar a tristeza, no último dia dela em Spinner's End eles brincaram até anoitecer e no quintal da casa dela fizeram um juramento.

Eu Amelie Contreras Stevens prometo lealdade ao meu amigo Severo Prince Snape...diante...diante do que? – Severo riu e falou.

Do retrato da rainha Elizabeth! – Amelie riu e repetiu.

Diante do retrato da rainha Elizabeth! – Terminado o juramento Amelie entregou a Severo uma moeda velha e falou. – Pra você lembrar sempre de mim! – Severo pegou a moeda colocou no bolso de sua calça novinha em folha e entregou para Amelie um livro de Herbologia que pertencera a sua mãe. – Sevvie! Eu juro que vou escrever sempre pra você! E você vai escrever pra mim não vai?. – Severo a abraçou e falou.

Claro que sim!.

No dia seguinte de manhã Severo acordou no automático tomou café e desceu direto para chamar Amelie mas ela não estava mais lá, seus dias tornaram-se mais sombrios do que já eram, com o tempo ele quase não saia de casa saia apenas a pedido da mãe para comprar coisas para ela - Logo na primeira semana sem Amelie juntou uns trocados que tinha e mandou uma carta para ela que respondeu e dizia morrer de saudades dele mas estava feliz pois agora ela tinha uma vida boa e confortável. – O tempo foi passando as cartas foram ficando mais escassas, Severo entrou para Hogwarts e ia fazer de tudo para provar a mãe que ele ia ser o melhor.

Um rapaz de mais ou menos dezesseis anos de aparência pálida esta em seu pequeno quarto escuro lendo um livro intitulado – Estudos avançados de poções . – Severo estava passando mais um verão em casa e de repente num deslumbre pensou em Amelie e em como ela estaria agora, Severo se levantou olhou para o relógio e falou para si mesmo. 

É está na hora!. – Desde os doze anos durante o verão Severo fazia sempre pequenos serviços como entregar jornais, limpar jardins e trocava o dinheiro trouxa por alguns galeões.


	4. A menina virou mulher

CAP 4 A menina virou mulher Severo como ainda não podia fazer mágica fora de Hogwarts foi andando até uma avenida próxima onde passava um ônibus que levava a parte mais rica da cidade chegou numa bela casa no bairro de Cristal Valley. – A casa tinha um enorme jardim florido e várias janelas, Severo parou no portão bateu palma e em seguida viu um senhor sair do jardim e ir na direção dele e falar. Pois não Jovem?. Eu vim a pedido do Sr .Taggart! Vim limpar as janelas. – O velho sorriu abriu o portão e falou. Sou eu!Venha!Venha! Já tomou café?. – Severo responde. 

Já! Já tomei!. – O velho o levou para a garagem e lá lhe deu um pano, um balde com água o sabão e a mangueira e falou.

Você começa pelas janelas de baixo,Jovem!. – Quando sentir a barriga roncar pode parar pra almoçar está bem?. – Severo concordou com a cabeça e começou sua limpeza. – Limpou rapidamente as três janelas de baixo nem se lamentou por não usar magia - Severo voltou para a garagem para pegar a escada quando voltou viu uma bela moça no jardim,ela era muito morena,tinha cabelos em cachos e se vestia com um vestido leve e alegre apenas estava acima do peso mas isto não lhe tirava o charme. – Severo ficou ali admirando-a como se a conhecesse de tempos, foi quando ela notou que estava sendo observada foi para perto dele e falou.

Oi! Tudo bom?. – A garota começou a olhar para ele como se já o tivesse conhecido de algum lugar, Severo respondeu a ela educadamente.

Tudo bem! É eu vou começar a limpar as janelas de cima... – A menina riu e falou.

Precisa de alguma ajuda?. – Ela sorriu e Severo então lembrou-se de sua amiga de infância Amelie.

Não! Posso dar conta sozinho, Obrigado! – Mesmo assim a garota o acompanhou viu Severo pegar e trazer a escada e começou a conversar.

Você é daqui do bairro mesmo?. – Severo olhou a garota com desdém e respondeu da mesma forma.

Com certeza não! Veja as minhas roupas! Não combinam com um lugar como esse!. – A garota ficou encabulada e falou.

Desculpe se te ofendi de alguma forma. – Severo falou.

Bem...desculpe se fui grosso com você!. – Amelie apenas olhava para ele tentando se lembrar de onde conhecia aquele rosto e continuou sua conversa.

Eu também já fui pobre...muito pobre morei em Spinner's End até meus dez anos mas aí meu pai ganhou na loteria e...- Severo não deixou Amelie terminar o coração dele parecia querer saltar para fora da boca de tanta felicidade então ele gritou alto.

AMELIE! É você?. – A menina sorriu e o abraçou bem forte e começou a chorar e falou entre lágrimas.

SEVERO! A gente não cumpriu o que prometeu...eu fui deixando de lado as suas cartas...você deve me odiar né?. – Severo que ainda estava abraçado nela falou.

Não importa! Era promessa de criança!. – Eles se soltaram e ela perguntou.

E aí o que tem feito?. – Severo sorriu e falou.

Hogwarts! Vou pro sétimo ano agora! E você Amelie?.

Hogwarts! Vou pro sétimo ano agora!. – Severo olhou-a riu e falou.

Você continua palhaça né? Amelita!. – Amelie sorriu e falou.

Sevvie! Eu tô falando sério! Eu vou pra Hogwarts estudar o último ano. – Severo ainda admirado perguntou.

Mas e a Austrália?. – Amelie sorriu e falou.

Papai resolveu voltar! Sabia que ele entrou na faculdade lá virou engenheiro começou a trabalhar numa empresa e foi transferido pra cá?. – Severo ouviu espantado e perguntou.

E sua mãe? Amelie respondeu com um belo sorriso no rosto.

Ela estudou Biologia e virou professora! Antes que você pergunte de minhas irmãs...elas estão bem mas ainda não vão pra Hogwarts e eu tenho um irmãozinho que se chama David,que meus pais resolveram adotar. – Severo ainda admirado soltou um comentário.

Você! Você tá tão diferente!. – Amelie sorriu meio amarelo e falou.

É tô gorda eu sei mas você também tá bem mudado! Tá mais alto mais...- Amelie o olhava admirada e desejosa quando completou...Mais adulto!. – Amélie ajudou Severo a limpar o restante das janelas e foram pra dentro da casa almoçar, o almoço era muito diferente daquele ensopado de legumes que Severo a ajudava a fazer na pequena cozinha da casa dela. – Enquanto almoçavam Amelie perguntou.

Você ainda mora em Spinner's End? Severo respondeu sem emoção.

Moro! Meu pai ainda me azucrina, minha mãe fica quieta e os garotos de Hogwarts me enchem também. – Amelie olhou seria e perguntou.

E os de Spinner's End?. – Severo respondeu rindo.

Aquele tal Kevin está preso. – Amelie riu e falou.

Também não ia muito longe com aquela mania de ser o dono da rua. – Amelie sorriu e falou mais uma vez. – Você podia passar o resto das férias aqui?. – Severo ficou um tanto desorientado e falou.

Não entendi?. – Amelie chegou perto dele e repetiu.

Você podia passar as férias aqui...ahhh! meus pais iam gostar.

Bem! Porque não? Acho que ia ser legal relembrarmos os velhos tempos não acha?. – Amelie sorriu e falou.

Acho!.

Depois do almoço os dois foram dar uma volta pelo bairro, pararam numa lanchonete e pediram um doce quando Amelie falou.

Lembra quando a gente dividia o lanche? Eu contava as moedinhas pra comprar. – Severo sorriu e falou.

Eu lembro! Eu até que era feliz nessa época...depois que você foi embora eu fiquei mais caseiro...não tinha graça andar pelas ruas do bairro sem você. – Amelie perguntou triste.

Então a nossa coleção de garrafas foi pro saco?. – Severo mexeu a cabeça negativamente e falou.

Não foi! Ainda estão lá coloco poção em algumas delas. – Amelie sorriu aliviada e falou.

Então! Vou te passar meu telefone...Aquele orelhão da esquina funciona ainda?. – Severo riu e falou.

Deve funcionar não sei ao certo! – Os dois se despediram e Severo voltou radiante pra casa e pensou _"Mesmo ela ficando rica não mudou nadinha"._ – Severo voltou para casa contente por ter encontrado sua amiga de infância a mãe notou a felicidade estampada no rosto do filho e perguntou.

O que aconteceu filho? Está...tão feliz!. – Severo respondeu com enorme sorriso.

Amelie voltou pra cidade!. – Eileen fez uma expressão de surpresa e perguntou.

Ué? Não vi caminhão de mudança chegando?. – Severo respondeu enquanto subia a escada.

Eles estão morando em Cristal Valley!. – Eileen fez uma expressão de espanto e falou.

Poxa! Eles deram sorte mesmo. – Severo foi para o seu quarto e começou a arrumar seu malão quando a mãe entrou e perguntou novamente.

O que está fazendo? Severo! Pra onde é que você vai? Na...não me diga que vai atrás daquele Rodolfo Lestrange? Sabe que não gosto daquele seu amigo!. – Severo riu com desdém e falou.

Lestrange não é meu melhor amigo nem nunca será...somos apenas companheiros de casa mãe, Lestrange é um idiota que pensa que sabe sobre arte das trevas mas não sabe a diferença entre uma poção do sono e uma poção contra enjôos. – Eileen ainda intrigada pergunta.

Pra onde é que você tá indo então?. – Severo fechou o malão e falou.

Pra casa da Amelie! Vou passar o resto do verão lá!. – Eileen protestou.

Mas vai saindo assim? Ela nem te convidou!. – Severo riu cínico.

Ela me chamou sim! Satisfeita?. – Eileen receosa falou.


	5. Já vai tarde

_**CAP 5 Já vai tarde **_

**_- _**Espere seu pai chegar da fábrica!. – Severo deu de ombros e falou.

Pra que? Ele não liga! Por ele eu já estava fora daqui a muito tempo! Eu preciso ir...Quero parar de bancar o seu pai! Não agüento mais essa vida!. – Eileen saiu atrás do filho e falou.

Você acha que eu agüento? Eu fico aqui por não ter pra onde ir! Meus pais não vão querer me receber em casa e eu...eu já sou velha de mais pro time de Bexigas...eu não tenho alternativa! O que me resta é morrer nesse lugar imundo...- Severo interrompeu a mãe e falou alto.

Não mudou por que não quis!. – Severo tomou fôlego e falou. – Estou indo...não voltarei mais pra casa!.

Severo saiu dali disposto a nunca mais voltar para aquele lugar, arrastando o seu malão com as economias que juntou pegou um táxi e foi até a casa de Amelie,bateu palma e o mesmo senhor Taggart veio recebe-lo e indagou.

Eu não lhe paguei tudo rapaz?. - Severo falou meio impaciente.

Sim pagou! Mas eu quero mesmo é falar com Amelie. – O senhor Taggart coçou a careca e falou para Severo.

Eles sairam! Só voltam de noite. – Severo ficou chateado e falou.

Ela disse que eu podia ficar aqui durante o verão...ela me convidou. – O velho Taggart estava relutante em deixar ele entrar mas como gostou muito do serviço que Severo fez nas janelas resolveu deixa-lo entrar.

Venha comigo jovem! Você fica comigo nos fundos até eles chegarem. – O velho abriu o portão e Severo entrou carregando seu malão,o senhor Taggart se ofereceu para ajuda-lo mas Severo recusou educadamente. – Ele o velho seguiam pelo jardim por um caminho que levava para os fundos da casa, o mesmo caminho da garagem o velho dobrou para a direita perto de um enorme roseiral e Severo pode ver a pequena casa do Sr.Taggart,era feita de pedra,tinha um pequeno jardim na frente, janelas de cor verde e porta da mesma cor, o velho abriu a casa que por dentro era aconchegante na sala havia uma velha lareira um sofá e uma poltrona marrom ao fundo e uma porta entreaberta que dava para a cozinha o velho sentou e perguntou. – Bem daqui a pouco nós vamos jantar. – O velho foi para a cozinha e sumiu por lá, foi quando Severo pegou a moeda que Amelie havia lhe dado e ficou pensando que ele poderia ter desfrutado dessa vida junto com a família que o amava, mas agora ele estava decidido a ficar mesmo por lá seus pensamentos foram cortados pelo barulho do automóvel estacionando na garagem, Severo num impulso deixou a casa e foi correndo até a garagem e se deparou com a família Stevens entrando em casa então ele gritou.

Amelie! Amelie!. – Toda a família se virou para ele Ernest o encarou chegou próximo dele e lhe falou.

Hoho! Severo? Está um homem! Venha me de um abraço?. – Severo foi até Ernest que lhe deu abraço de quebrar costelas. – Só pensei que você não viria tão cedo. Amelie falou de você o jantar inteiro!. – Em seguida Carmem foi até ele e o abraçou de modo terno.

Querido!Como vai? Já jantou?. – Severo respondeu negativamente quando um par de risadinhas lhe chamou a atenção, eram as gêmeas irmãs de Amelie enquanto isso Amelie ajeitava o pequeno David em seu colo. – Amelie olhou sorriu para ele e falou.

Vamos entrar?.

Antes preciso pegar o meu malão na casa do Sr Taggart!.– Severo foi correndo quase caiu na porta do caseiro, pegou o seu malão o velho nem percebeu ele pegar e entrou junto com os Stevens na casa maior.

Severo até então só tinha ido até a cozinha da casa quando ele entrou na sala se admirou com o tamanho da mesma, a sala dos Stevens era decorada por cortinas verdes e brancas e sofá de cor verde a parede branca e a escada que levava para o andar de cima era também de cor branca. – Amelie se aproximou dele e o levou para os aposentos acima e falou.

Tem um quarto de hóspedes no fundo do corredor você pode colocar o seu malão lá!. – Os dois chegaram até o quarto, Amelie acendeu as luzes e Severo ficou maravilhado com o tamanho era muito mas muito maior que o seu quarto de Spinner's End.

Pode colocar suas coisas aqui no guarda roupa!. – Severo virou-se para Amelie e a abraçou agradecido.

Obrigado! Eu...não tenho palavras!. – Amelie sorriu para ele e falou.

Amigo é pra essas coisas...Deixa o malão aí, se quiser tomar um banho antes de jantar... Nesse quarto tem banheiro junto...fica a vontade mi casa su casa!. – Severo não tinha entendido a última frase mas nem se importou, agora ele estava ali com pessoas que realmente gostavam dele, Severo abriu o malão retirou uma de suas roupas gastas e do nada a imagem de Amelie se formou em sua mente _"Ela ficou muito jeitosinha"_ pensou ele.

Severo desceu para jantar todo arrumado a seu modo, todos olharam e então as gêmeas soltaram risadinhas,Carmem lhes chamou a atenção.

Katarina! Katrina! É feio rir dos outros!. – As duas fizeram beiço e uma delas falou.

Mas ele tá engraçado com essa roupa, mãe!. – Carmem olhou desconcertada para Severo e falou.

Desculpe as niñas querido sabe como são las niñas. – Severo não se importou sentou-se ao lado de Amelie quando Ernest perguntou.

As coisas não devem estar bem pra você não é?.

Não! Senhor Stevens eu...na verdade...eu fui embora de casa...- Ernest perguntou preocupado.

O que o seu pai lhe fez?.

As mesmas coisas de sempre senhor Stevens...parece que pioraram depois que eu entrei pra Hogwarts,ele passou a bater mais na minha mãe se refere a mim como aberração...Eu odeio ele!. – Ernest olhava desolado e falou.

Olha! Enquanto estiver aqui estará seguro...ahhh! Como eu e Carmem queríamos tê-lo adotado! Sempre achei você um garoto brilhante! Não entendemos nada dessas coisas de bruxos mas sempre soube que você tinha potencial...mas falando nisso como vão os estudos?. – Severo respondeu com orgulho.

Sempre tiro notas máximas! Passei com ótimo em todas as matérias do NOM...E neste ano vou prestar os NIEM'S. – Ernest ficou admirado e foi a vez de Carmem falar.

É até bom que você fique aqui assim incentiva Amelie a estudar mais...não que ela não seja inteligente mas é um pouco preguiçosa ela passou raspando nos NOM'S? É assim que se diz?. – Amelie olha desconcertada enquanto pega uma porção de couve de Bruxelas.


	6. Um típico papo de adolescentes

CAP 6 Um típico papo de adolescentes 

Depois do jantar Carmem e Ernest foram assistir tv as gêmeas foram brincar com suas bonecas e David estava dormindo a sono solto depois da mamadeira, enquanto isso Severo e Amelie estavam conversando na varanda afinal tinham muito o que contar um ao outro. – Amelie começou a conversa animada.

Eu ainda fico triste por ter esquecido de você...mas fiquei tão atarefada quando entrei pra Wizardland e eu também tinha medo do seu pai...mas conta aí Sevvie como é Hogwarts?.

Tem coisas boas e coisas ruins...Os marotos são um bando de idiotas! Me tiram do sério!. – Amelie olhou preocupada e perguntou.

Por que te tiram do sério?. – Severo respondeu sarcástico.

Ora? É só olhar pra mim...meu rosto,meu cabelo a minha palidez. – Amelie da uma gargalhada e fala.

E daí? Ahhh! Manda eles catarem coquinho! Cada um é de um jeito Ué! Mas porque eles se chamam marotos? – Severo riu desdenhoso e respondeu.

Porque se acham os últimos feijõezinhos do pacote!. – Amelie riu e falou.

Gente besta tem em todo canto...tinha uns caras da escola que me zoavam porque sou gorda...eu ficava triste mas meus pais sempre me mandava cartas me consolando - Amelie fez um pequeno silêncio e falou. -Antes de vir pra cá eu fiquei com um cara mais velho,acho que ele não ligou pro fato de eu ser gorda...bem eu fiquei com ele mas nunca fui apaixonada de verdade.

Ficar? Como assim?.

UÉ? Ficar!. – Amelie olhou para Severo curiosa e perguntou.

Sevvie? Você já beijou?. – Severo ficou vermelho mas mesmo assim respondeu.

Eu...nunca...- Amelie não conteve o riso e falou.

Você é BV Sevvie?. – Severo ficou intrigado e perguntou.

O que é BV?. – Amelie riu e respondeu.

Boca Virgem é alguém que nunca beijou! Nossa eu pensei que você fosse popular com as meninas?.- Severo falou irritado.

Olha pra mim! Você acha que alguém vai querer se aproximar?Todos me desprezam, sou esquisito demais!. – Amelie caiu na risada e falou entre as gargalhadas.

Esquisito? Você anda com antenas na cabeça? Ou então eles acham esquisito você ter uma coleção de garrafas? Vamos dar um jeito nisso! Tem alguma menina lá que você goste?. – Severo olhou para Amelie a viu ali tão bonita sob a luz da lua teve vontade de dizer que ela era a menina que ele gostava.

Eu...eu...não gosto de ninguém como já lhe disse não sou popular!. – Amelie sorriu e falou se aproximando dele.

Não parece, não é isso que seus olhos estão dizendo. – Severo ficou irritado e falou.

Essa coisa de olho não tem nada a ver!. – Amelie balançou a cabeça negativamente e falou.

Você que pensa! Tem tudo a ver! Até o fim do verão você vai conquistar essa garota!. – Amelie sorriu e o beijou no rosto – Severo sentiu uma quentura lhe invadir de baixo pra cima sentiu o seu rosto arder e perguntou.

E você? Tem algum rapaz que você goste?. – Amelie sorriu e falou.

Ahhh! Eu...bem acabei de chegar aqui...bem tem o vizinho do 200 eu tremo toda quando vejo ele fico tontinha!. – Amelie se levantou e falou. – Eu tô indo dormir vai ficar aí?.

Não! Vou subindo também!. – Severo foi para o quarto de hospedes vestiu seu pijama velho e foi escovar os dentes quando na porta surge Carmem perguntando.

Quer um leite antes de dormir?.

Não senhora obrigada...eu já escovei os dentes. – Carmem sorriu e falou.

Então deita!E descansa bem!. – Severo deitou-se na cama macia e recebeu um abraço de Carmem que começou a chorar. – Se Gustav tivesse vivo teria a sua idade...meu fillhinho!. – Carmem teve gêmeos em sua primeira gravidez, Amelie e Gustav nasceram prematuros e Gustav não resistiu – Carmem se afastou de Severo limpando as lágrimas e falou. – Desculpe! Buenas Noches querido!.

Boa Noite senhora!. – Carmem saiu do quarto encostou a porta e apagou a luz. – Severo fechou os olhos e se sentiu no paraíso, avezes achava aquilo tudo bom demais pra ser verdadeiro ele de repente começou a vislumbrar uma nova vida com as notas que tinha em Hogwarts com certeza teria um cargo de alto escalão esperando por ele no Ministério da Magia e teria um lar respeitável junto com Amelie e mais uma vez ela entrou em seus sonhos,sua vasta cabeleira negra em cachos, seu sorriso cativante a pele morena bronzeada encostando nele, Severo acordou dos seus devaneios virou-se e viu um vulto entrando no quarto carregando alguma coisa ele perguntou.

Quem é?. – Uma voz suave lhe respondeu.

Eu Sevvie! Amelie!. – A garota se ajeitou com um saco de dormir no chão do quarto e falou.

Lembra quando você ia dormir em casa?.

Lembro! Era pra fugir do meu pai. – Amelie soltou um riso e falou.

Era!Lembra? Eu deitava do seu lado pra te consolar e fazia cafuné até você dormir. – Severo sorriu e falou.

Eu lembro! Era bom...- Amelie fez um movimento e falou.

Você tá sem sono?. – Severo pigarreou e falou.

Tô!. – Amelie se levantou e deitou-se ao lado de Severo o calor gostoso voltou a invadi-lo o contato com o corpo de Amelie ao lado do seu estava deixando ele elétrico – Amelie começou a fazer cafuné nele e começou a sentir um gostoso calor lhe tomar conta, sentiu vontade de beijar e acariciar o seu corpo no corpo de Severo mas em seu íntimo pensou _"Não posso! Ele...ele é meu amigo!"_ Amelie se afastou voltou para seu quarto deixando Severo ali adormecido.


	7. O Bonitão do 200

CAP 7 O bonitão do 200 

Severo acordou se sentindo muito leve se trocou e desceu para tomar café quando na sala de jantar se deparou com um rapaz sentado ao lado de Amelie que o olhava vidrada - O rapaz era mais velho provavelmente estava nas casa dos vinte ele tinha um belo semblante era loiro, tinha os cabelos bem alinhados, olhos azuis e roupas descontraídas porém elegantes ele conversava animadamente com o pai de Amelie.

Então senhor! Acho que as obras da ponte Crooktown não são necessárias agora, afinal essa ponte tem o que?Uns 15 anos?. – Ernest respondeu.

Mas os materiais sempre entram em desgaste... – Ernest interrompeu a conversa quando viu Severo parado perto da mesa e falou. – Severo não se acanhe!Venha e tome seu café! Este aqui é nosso vizinho de frente do 200. – O rapaz se levantou e lhe estendeu a mão falando.

Muito Prazer! Henry Dylon!. – Severo o cumprimentou formalmente e sentou Henry segurou um riso pois achou a aparência de Severo bizarra. – Severo olhou de relance para Amelie e viu que ela continuava ali babando por Henry. – A conversa continuou entre Henry e Ernest enquanto isso as irmãs Katrina e Katarina perguntavam a Severo.

Quer brincar de xadrez bruxo depois do café?. – Severo respondeu sem jeito.

Tá! A gente brinca sim!. – As duas deram risinhos quando Henry fala.

Então Amelie...tenho ótimos livros sobre história da arte se quiser ir em casa um dia desses?. – Severo ao ouvir aquilo foi tomado de uma fúria crescente e fez o copo com suco de laranja de Henry se quebrar – Amelie soltou um pequeno grito de susto e Henry falou.

Deve ter sido golpe de ar...veja a janela esta aberta!. – Henry se levantou e falou. - Bem tenho que ir muito obrigado pelo café...- Neste momento chega Carmem com o bebe no colo e fala.

Ohhh! Desculpe Henry, não lhe dei atenção...mas tive que dar banho no David. – Henry lhe sorriu e falou.

Tudo bem senhora!. – O belo rapaz saiu e Amelie soltou um leve suspiro, Severo se levantou Katarina se levantou em seguida e falou.

Vou pegar o jogo tá? Me espera na sala!. – Severo respondeu emburrado.

Tá! Vai! Vai!. – Severo sentiu-se ferido por dentro como se Amelie tivesse lhe dado uma punhalada _"Mas também que chances eu teria com ela? Claro que ela vai preferir o tal de Henry"_. – Os pensamentos de Severo foram interrompidos por Katrina que falou.

Vem que a Katarina já montou o jogo!. – Amelie foi para perto das irmãs na sala sentou-se próxima de Severo e perguntou.

E aí tá ganhando?. – Severo respondeu emburrado.

Isto é apenas um jogo idiota! Não notou?. – Amelie olhou espantada e falou.

O que deu em você? Eu te trago pra cá e você me trata assim?. – Severo deu de ombros se levantou e Katrina falou.

O jogo! Você ainda não acabou!. – Severo falou emburrado.

Cansei de jogar com pirralhas!. – Amelie começa a ficar nervosa e fala.

O que é isso? Agredindo minhas irmãs? Eu pensei que conhecia você!. – Severo subiu, Amelie subiu atrás e ele falou.

Vou arrumar minhas coisas!. – Amelie sentiu um frio lhe invadir, tinha medo dele ir e não voltar mais e Amelie por mais que não quisesse admitir estava apaixonada por ele - Ela alcançou Severo o pegou pelo braço e falou.

Eu não vou deixar! Você...você é meu amigo! E sei como você sofre lá em Spinner's End...eu não sei o que pode ter dado em você mas bem...todo mundo tem seu rompante de raiva não é?. – Severo respondeu ainda raivoso.

Sim!. – Amelie o abraçou e falou.

Eu gosto muito mas muito de você!. – Amelie o soltou e falou novamente. – Eu gostaria que você fosse pedir desculpas pras minhas irmãs. – Os dois desceram,Severo pediu desculpas as irmãs de Amelie e então ele lhe falou. – Eu queria ir pra Spinner's End...- Amelie olhou receosa e completou. -Vamos?. – Severo concordou, Amelie avisou aos pais então os dois partiram rumo ao velho bairro operário, chegaram lá depois de meia hora num ônibus e começaram a andar pelos lugares tão freqüentados por eles na infância chegaram na rua onde Severo morava e Amelie perguntou apontando para a sua antiga casa.

Quem veio morar aí depois que eu mudei?. – Severo começou a chutar umas pedrinhas e respondeu.

Uma família irlandesa de Belfast...o cara é bêbado, bate na esposa e vive em lá casa tomando umas com meu pai, eles tem filhos mas ficaram em Belfast com os avós...bem isso foi o que eu ouvi a moça falando pra minha mãe. – Amelie sorriu amarelo, eles voltaram a caminhar e chegaram próximos do córrego sujo onde brincavam,Amelie fez cara de nojo e falou.

Como é que a gente brincava nisso? É tão...tão imundo meu Deus!. – Severo olhou para Amelie e não disse nada apenas segurou a mão dela. – Depois do breve silêncio Amelie perguntou. – A sua mãe está em casa? Sabe acho bom passar lá e dar uma satisfação. - Severo a conduziu até sua casa, abriu a porta colocou Amelie pra dentro e ela reparou que a casa não tinha mudado em nada, os mesmos livros com capa de couro surrada continuavam lá numa prateleira velha o sofá empoeirado e uma mesa bamba ao fundo – Severo começou a andar pela casa e a chamar pela mãe ela não estava no andar de baixo,ele a procurou no quintal e nada os dois subiram e entraram no quarto dela e se depararam com a seguinte cena.


	8. Adeus não aguento mais

CAP 8 Adeus não agüento mais 

Eileen havia se enforcado,uma corda estava amarrada no lustre, Amelie gritava de horror de repente ela se abraçou em Severo que ficou imóvel olhando para a mãe sem saber o que fazer, cansado de olhar para a mãe morta ele virou seu rosto e viu algo escrito no espelho.

_Adeus não agüento mais. _

Severo tentava consolar Amelie e falou numa voz fraca.

Vo...vou chamar a polícia. – Severo conduziu Amelie para fora do quarto, ela tremia e tinha as mãos frias não conseguia falar nada nisso alguns vizinhos que ouviram os gritos de Amelie já estavam na entrada da casa e perguntaram a Severo.

O que aconteceu? Que foi?. – Severo ainda com a voz fraca respondeu.

Mi...minha mãe se matou!. – Os vizinhos que ali estavam ficaram chocados e começaram a entrar na casa a fim de ver o corpo. – Um velho manco de cachimbo na boca falou.

Também é isso que dá mexer com bruxaria! Essa gente esquisita!. – Severo falou num tom frio mas audível.

Saiam dessa casa seus urubus! Vieram apreciar a desgraça dos outros? SAIAM DAQUI!. – Os vizinhos começaram a se afastar, Severo deu um jeito de trancar a porta e se afastou da aglomeração que continuava ali na frente,Amelie ainda estava abraçada nele quando falou.

A gente vai ter que avisar seu pai!. – Severo cerrou o punho e falou.

Desgraçado! Foi aquele desgraçado! Ele vai me pagar...cada humilhação...vai pagar o que ele causou a minha mãe!. – Severo e Amelie nem precisaram ir para a fábrica avisar,Tobias Snape chegou de lá com seu costumeiro uniforme sujo de fuligem havia chegado párea almoçar quando viu a aglomeração ele chegou perto de Severo e bradou.

O que veio fazer aqui riquinho?. – Severo olhou o pai com um ódio mortal,avançou no pescoço dele querendo enforca-lo e gritava.

Foi você! Assassino! Você matou minha mãe...desgraçado! Você vai pagar!. – A aglomeração de pessoas que estava na frente da casa foi ao redor dos dois alguns tentavam separar a briga enquanto outros botavam mais lenha na fogueira falando.

Isso acaba com ele!Vai!. – Enquanto isso Amelie gritava e tentava puxar Severo.

Para com isso! Deixa ele! Não vale a pena!. – Dois caras fortões conseguiram separar Severo do pai e então o garoto falou.

Você vai pagar! Vai pagar!. – Amelie arrastou Severo num canto e nisso chega a polícia, uma mulher ruiva vizinha de frente dos Snape fala apontando.

Foi naquela casa ali policial!. – Três guardas se preparam para entrar lá dentro quando perguntam mais uma coisa para a mulher ruiva, depois disso um deles se aproximou de Severo e Amelie e perguntou.

Quem é o filho da vítima?. – Severo respondeu fraco.

Sou eu!. – Um policial loiro e gordo anotava tudo num bloco enquanto os outros dois entraram na casa para tirar o corpo, o policial que ficou continuou com sua sabatina.

Que hora você encontrou o corpo?. – Severo respondeu sem olhar para o guarda.

Foi a meia horas atrás...eu tinha vindo no bairro fui visitá-la e vi a cena. – O policial anotou e perguntou.

Você não mora com sua família?. – Severo limpava umas lágrimas do rosto e respondeu.

Eu fui passar férias na casa da minha amiga. – Severo respondeu sem emoção e o policial então voltou-se para Amelie.

Quanto tempo ele está na sua casa senhorita?. – Amelie respondeu rouca.

Chegou ontem a tardinha!. – O policial voltou a Severo e perguntou.

Seu pai é vivo?. – Severo fechou os punhos mais uma vez e falou numa voz cortada.

S...sim...infelizmente! Aquele desgraçado!. – O policial olhou meio espantado terminou de anotar e foi para perto dos outros que traziam o corpo embrulhado e o colocaram numa caminhonete coberta. – Severo chegou perto do policial que lhe fez as perguntas e foi a sua vez de perguntar.

Pra onde vão levá-la?. – O policial olhou para o rosto triste do rapaz e respondeu.

Vai pro necrotério da cidade...faremos um atestado de óbito mas só poderemos liberá-la com a assinatura de um membro da família maior de idade. – Amelie se abraçou a Severo e falou.

Vamos pra casa! – Chegando na residência dos Stevens, Amelie contou todo o ocorrido já que Severo estava muito abalado e passou o resto do dia trancado no quarto.


	9. A morte faz parte da vida

CAP 9 A morte faz parte da vida De noite Amelie tentou levar um pouco de sopa para Severo tomar, ele não conseguia ele apenas estava sentado na cama olhando para o nada quando falou entre lágrimas. Eu discuti com ela ontem! Falei que não agüentava mais bancar o pai dela e hoje ela... – Amelie deixou o prato de sopa em cima do criado mudo e abraçou-se em Severo falando. Não foi sua culpa! A sua mãe não conseguia ver uma escapatória então optou por fugir pelo caminho mais doloroso...olha tenta comer vai? Só um pouquinho. – Severo pegou o prato e deu a primeira colherada a sopa passava sufocando em sua garganta, mesmo assim ele comeu com esforço. – Amelie pegou o prato colocou de volta no criado mudo e perguntou. Seus avós estão vivos?. – Severo respondeu de modo vago. Acho que sim! Porque?. – Amelie afastou os cabelos de Severo do rosto e falou. Bem acho que só eles vão conseguir liberar o corpo acredito que seu pai não esteja ligando muito... Você sabe onde eles vivem?. – Severo cabisbaixo respondeu. Em Londres,Hammersmith não lembro bem fui lá quando tinha 4 anos. – Amelie se levantou pegou o prato vazio e falou. Eu já volto tá? Vou dormir aqui!. Amelie voltou para o quarto vestida num pijama, deitou-se ao lado de Severo e ele foi invadido novamente por aquele calor mas seu cérebro estava muito pilhado para pensar nas sensações que Amelie lhe causavam naquele instante. – Severo olhava o teto do quarto e a silhueta da sombra das árvores sibilavam pelo quarto, Amelie continuava a fazer cafunés no amigo quando ele falou. Aquele homem! Eu vou fazer da vida dele um inferno! Maldito!. – Amelie segurou as mãos de Severo com força e falou. Você não vai fazer nada! Vingança não resolve as coisas Sevvie! Só vai fazer mal pra você! A vingança leva a gente pra escuridão e viver na escuridão não é bom!. – Severo virou-se para Amelie mas apenas via seu vulto quando falou. Minha vida sempre foi uma escuridão!. – Amelie se abraçou nele e falou. Por favor! Prometa a mim que não vai fazer nada? Por favor!. – Severo se abraçou a Amelie com mais força e falou. 

Prometo por você!. – Os dois dormiram abraçados, Severo gostou daquilo queria ficar assim abraçado a Amelie pro resto da vida.

No dia seguinte Severo usou a coruja de Amelie para tentar localizar seus avós, avisando-os da morte de sua mãe, dois dias depois receberam resposta.

_Caro Neto _

_Lamentamos muito a morte de Eileen, apesar de termos nos distanciado ela sempre esteve presente em nossos corações assim como você. Nós iremos ao lugar onde esta o corpo dela e assinar o que for preciso. _

_Nossos sinceros pêsames _

_Sr e Sra Prince_

Os avós de Severo chegaram a cidade se instalaram em uma pequena taverna na parte bruxa de Manchester, liberaram o corpo e no dia seguinte a família Stevens a família Prince e algumas pessoas da vizinhança de Spinners End estavam lá no cemitério.

O pai de Eileen um senhor gordo, branco,calvo com apertados olhos verdes começou a fazer um pequeno discurso.

Eileen Prince! Era uma pessoa muito inteligente é uma pena que tenha partido deste mundo de modo tão trágico...mas tenho certeza de que onde quer que ela esteja, está num bom lugar!.

Neste momento Severo nota a revoada de alguns pássaros depois disso o caixão de cor marrom avermelhada desceu e Eileen foi enterrada. – Amelie ficou ao lado de Severo o tempo todo – Terminado o enterro os pais de Eileen foram para a casa dos pais de Amelie então Ernest os chamou para uma conversa particular.

Bem...eu gostaria que Severo continuasse morando aqui! Sabe eu e minha esposa praticamente o vimos nascer ele e minha filha foram criados juntos na infância. – O velho pai de Eileen pigarreou e falou.

Bem...senhor! Nós somos a família dele somos bruxos tradicionais, acho que seria bom ele tomar mais contato com pessoas como nós...vou lhe ser sincero senhor eu nunca aprovei a união de minha filha com esse trouxa Tobias Snape...ela tinha um pretendente bruxo de família tradicional como a nossa e foi se enrabichar por esse maldito trouxa. – A senhora mãe de Eileen era uma senhora magra, cabelos loiros com fios brancos concentrados no topo da cabeça ela tinha cara quase triangular e olhos castanhos esverdeados não falava nada apenas concordava com o marido.

Olha senhor...- O velho interrompeu e falou seu nome.

Plutarco Prince! . – Ernest tomou fôlego e continuou.

Então senhor Prince...eu acredito que Severo queira ficar por aqui, ele sempre considerou a nós como a família dele e ele já esta aqui conosco como lhe falei! Mas entenderei se ele quiser ir morar com vocês – Ernest fez mais uma pausa e falou. – Eu o tenho como um filho...quando eu e Carmem tivemos Amelie, tivemos também um garoto gêmeo chamado Gustav...mas ele não resistiu muito tempo e morreu dois dias depois de nascer. – A senhora magra então abriu a boca.

É muito comovente a sua história senhor Stevens...bem eu acho que não temos mais o que discutir, vamos embora Plutarco?. – O velho concordou os dois se levantaram e se despediram de Ernest quando estavam saindo da sala se aproximaram de Severo e o velho falou.

Gostaríamos que você fosse nos visitar! Se quiser leve a sua amiguinha. – Severo concordou e seus avós aparataram.


	10. Visitando os Prince

CAP 10 Visitando os Prince O mês de Julho estava no fim, Severo ainda estava atordoado com a trágica perda da mãe e nem queria ouvir falar o nome do pai, agora ele considerava mais do que nunca a casa dos Stevens a sua casa - Todos ali estavam no esforço de anima-lo. – Ernest no final de semana sempre reunia a família para irem a algum parque ou então na semana Amelie e Severo passeavam pela cidade mas ela evitava leva-lo a Spinner's End. Numa determinada tarde Severo e Amelie resolveram ir a casa dos avós dele em Londres foram por pó de flu ao chegarem lá o casal de idosos já estava os esperando. Sejam Bem Vindos!. – Severo e Amelie olharam para a sala da casa, ela era ricamente decorada com objetos de prata e porcelana, os quadros se mexiam e havia nomes embaixo deles em um deles um homem carrancudo dormia numa poltrona e Severo leu o seguinte nome Heráclito Justino Prince o avô de Severo notou que ele estava olhando para o quadro e falou orgulhoso. Este é seu bisavô! Foi Ministro da Magia na Bélgica!. – O silêncio se instalou novamente na sala da casa quando a avó de Severo chama por um nome. Tulik! Tulik!. – Um Elfo doméstico foi até a sala e a senhora falou. – Traga o lanche da tarde!. – O Elfo balançou a cabeça e falou. 

Sim senhora, minha senhora!. – Severo olhava admirado para o luxo da casa quando o Elfo veio com os lanches e começou a servir então a senhora começou a falar.

Então Querido! Mesmo a sua mãe tendo casado com aquele traste trouxa... – Amelie olhou assustada para a senhora que continuou. – Eu e Plutarco não mexemos no dote que ela tinha direito quando casasse...neste dote deixamos a ela uma boa quantia em galeões e uma mansão em Devonshire, nós não quisemos dar esse dote a ela afinal...foi contra a nossa vontade que ela se casou com aquele trouxa e estávamos certos...trouxas não prestam. – Amelie educadamente falou.

Não é assim senhora Prince...- A velha interrompeu e falou.

Me chamo Magda Prince! Como acha que não menina? Esses trouxas nos chamam de aberrações da natureza e acha que não é bem assim?. – Amelie estava começando a ficar irritada e falou.

Meus pais são trouxas! E nem por isso me hostilizaram quando souberam que eu era bruxa...Severo está de prova, nós fomos criados juntos!. – Severo concordou com a cabeça e falou.

É verdade vó! Eles nunca nos hostilizaram...pelo contrario o pai de Amelie sempre me ajudou. – Os velhos fizeram uma expressão de pesar e o velho voltou a falar.

Desculpe mocinha...não queríamos ofende-la mas trouxas nos tiram do sério...Eileen tinha um pretendente de boa família e trocou tudo isso pra ir atrás daquele libertino!. – Amelie não via a hora de ir embora dali, quando o relógio bateu exatamente nas 4 horas da tarde ela falou ao amigo.

Sevvie! É melhor a gente ir se não fica muito tarde. – Severo concordou se levantou então Amelie e ele se despediram dos Prince – Já em casa Amelie comentou. – Seus avós são meio cascas grossas. – Severo apenas falou.

Mas são ricos você viu toda aquela prataria?. – Amelie falou espantada.

Vi! Você depois de se formar pretende ir pra mansão de Devonshire?. – Severo deu de ombros e falou.

Sei lá! Que graça tem ir pra uma mansão sozinho?. – Amelie riu e falou.

Ahhh! Mas provavelmente você não vai estar sozinho...vai ficar na companhia de um elfo doméstico bem obediente que vai ficar pelos cantos da casa...sim senhor meu senhor!. – Severo riu mas em seguida falou seriamente.

Eu não quero a companhia de um elfo...quero a companhia de uma mulher que goste de mim...me aceite como sou. – Amelie sorriu e falou.

Você vai conseguir...vou ajudar você a conquistar essa menina que povoa seus pensamentos - Como que ela é?. – Severo olhou para Amelie,admirou-a e o calor voltou a dominá-lo, queria beija-la e encostar seu corpo no dela, se perder – Amelie apenas sorria quando perguntou de novo.

Então como essa menina é?. – Perguntou encabulada e meio enciumada. – Severo respondeu em devaneios.

É a pessoa mais incrível que eu já conheci,é linda, é doce,inteligente. – Amelie ficou enciumada e falou apenas.

Uauu! Ela tem sorte!. – Nisto Katarina chega próximo deles e fala.

Aquele moço bonito que mora em frente ta aí Amelita!. – Amelie sentiu o coração saltar e falou afobada.

Ah é? Onde ele tá? Katarina respondeu saindo da sala de jantar.

Na sala conversando com a mamãe!. – Amelie começou a se ajeitar e Severo ficou mordido de ciúme e falou.

Vou pro quarto!. – Amelie apenas sorriu e foi em direção a sala – Severo subiu bufando de raiva e pensou _"Mauricinho de merda!"_, Severo passou cerca de vinte minutos ali divagando em pensamentos, hora pensava em sua mãe, hora em Amelie, depois nos marotos e por último em seu pai desejou que fosse ele o enforcado ao invés de sua mãe, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela entrada de Amelie que vinha toda contente e falou.

Imagina só o que tenho na minha mão?. – Amelie fazia graça com o convite nas mãos e Severo perguntou desanimado.

O que é?. – Amelie sentou na cama e falou.

Henry convidou a gente pro aniversário dele!. – Severo respondeu sem emoção.

Legal!. – Amelie notou a tristeza do amigo e falou.

Sevvie! Vai ser bom pra você...você precisa se animar...vamos vai ser legal!. – Severo pegou um livro de feitiços começou a folhar e falou.

Eu nem roupa de festa tenho...Tenho uma do Baile inverno mas tá muito gasta as traças roeram boa parte dela. – Amelie sorriu e falou.

Nisso a gente dá um jeito! Eu vou gostar muito se você for. – Amelie sorriu saiu do quarto de hospedes e foi para o seu ao fechar a porta pensou _"Eu não devia sentir ciúme dele...ele...ele é meu amigo!"_ _"Como deve ser essa garota?" "Preciso parar de pensar essas coisas...concentre-se no Henry"_.


	11. O amor está a seu lado

CAP 11 O amor está ao seu lado Severo estava acabando de seu arrumar desceu e ficou sobre os olhares das gêmeas Katrina e Katarina que soltavam risinhos e uma delas falou entre risos. A Katrina falou que você ta um gato...hehehehehe!. – A outra garota falou envergonhada. Não fui eu! Foi ela ó!. – As duas continuavam a rir quando Severo sentou-se ao lado de Ernest que falou. 

Mulheres sempre demoram pra ficar prontas!. – Severo ficou esperando por Amelie cerca de meia hora, foi quando a viu surgir num vestido verde longo sem mangas com pequenos detalhes vermelhos, os cabelos dela estavam presos num elegante coque, Severo fico ali admirado e Amelie também o olhava admirada - Severo estava vestido num elegante terno negro e trazia os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo ela pensou _"Ele...está lindo!"_. – Ernest e Carmem chegaram perto dos dois e Carmem falou.

Divirtam-se!. – E foi e vez de Ernest.

Não voltem tão tarde!. – Os dois sorriram e foram embora, quando chegaram na festa avistaram muitos garotos e garotas alguns mais velhos, outros da idade deles e Amelie avistou o anfitrião – Henry estava elegantemente vestido num terno cinza e camisa social azul a gravata era uma mistura de listras cinzas e azuis, ela chegou perto dele com Severo a seu lado e falou.

Parabéns Henry!. – Amelie ia saindo quando deu um passo para trás e falou. – Ahhh! O seu presente...espero que goste!. – Henry sorriu e falou.

Obrigado! E agradeço por terem vindo a minha festa!. - A propósito...você está linda Amelie!. – A garota corou e falou embaraçada.

Obrigada! Você...tam...bém tá muito elegante!. – Amelie se afastou junto com Severo e ela falou dando cutucões no amigo.

Você viu? Ele falou que eu tô linda! Ele não é um sonho?. – Severo a olhou com raiva e falou.

Não! Oras! Eu não acho...prefiro garotas!. – Severo mal chegara na festa já se sentia chateado, teria que agüentar a noite inteira a menina que ele gostava falando de outro cara. – Amelie e Severo foram até uma mesa no quintal da casa ela estava repleta de quitutes de festa e o bolo estava lá coberto de glacê branco e em cima uma vela com o número 25. – Depois de comerem um pouco Amelie falou.

Quer dançar?. – Severo respondeu meio bravo.

Eu não sei dançar!. – Amelie não desistiu e falou.

Eu te ensino...essa música é fácil de dançar!. – Amelie o pegou pelo braço e começou a se agitar e falou para o amigo. – É só fazer o que eu tô fazendo...essas músicas dos Beatles são muito fáceis de dançar. – Severo a acompanhou e por momentos ficou envergonhado achando que todos estavam olhando pra eles, mas muitos estavam ali dançando e nem ligaram. – De repente uma música lenta começa a tocar os casais se aproximam – Amelie olha pra Severo e fala.

Faz como um abraço bem apertado...só que ao invés da gente ficar parado a gente vai se mexer um pouquinho tá?. – Severo concordou e fez o que ela pediu os dois estavam ali colados dançando uma música lenta e romântica, Severo sentiu o corpo dela junto do seu e o calor lhe invadiu, Amelie sentia o mesmo e sentia a tentação de agarrá-lo e beijá-lo mas sua consciência não a deixava _"Ele é seu melhor amigo...apenas amigo!"_. – A música terminou eles se separaram e Amelie falou. – Vou no banheiro retocar a maquiagem...eu venho já, não saia daí tá?. – Amelie sumiu dentro da casa ela foi ao banheiro e enquanto retocava a maquiagem pensava "_Controle-se garota, Severo é apenas seu amigo...o que ele vai pensar se você de repente agarrar ele do nada?"_ Amelie estava voltando para o quintal quando se depara com Henry e finalmente ele estava sozinho ela olhava para ele encantada chegou perto e falou.

Bela festa Henry...estou adorando!. – Henry sorriu em seu perfeito sorriso de príncipe e falou.

Que bom que está gostando! Mas cadê o seu amigo?. – Amelie sorriu meio amarelo e respondeu.

No quintal me esperando...eu fui retocar a maquiagem. – Henry sorriu para ela e falou.

Coitado né? Perder a mãe assim dessa forma, ainda bem que ele tem a vocês. – Amelie sorriu e falou.

É! Mas vamos deixar isso pra lá...hoje é festa!. – Henry sorriu e falou.

É! Bem eu tenho que verificar se ainda tem bebidas... - Amelie então rapidamente falou.

Henry! Eu queria te dizer uma coisa!. – Henry voltou e perguntou.

É muito demorado?. – Amelie riu.

Não! Não! A garota tomou fôlego e começou. – Hen...ry eu...eu...te acho um gatinhooo e eu queria dizer também que eu tô afim de você...aaahhh! pronto falei! UFAAA!. – Henry a olhou sem entender e falou.

Amelie você...você não faz meu tipo eu...gosto de você como um bom amigo...desculpe mas não posso namorar você!. – Amelie começou a se entristecer e falou.

É porque eu sou GORDA não é? Eu não tenho culpa de ser assim...EU SOU COMO SOU!. – Henry segurou a garota e falou.

Não é isso! Eu...estou gostando de outra pessoa e além disso você é muito nova...Amelie não chora, por favor!. – Henry soltou a garota e ela saiu em disparada, atravessou o quintal e entrou numa estufa – Severo tinha visto elas correr pra lá deixou o bêbado que estava ao lado dele falando sozinho e foi atrás de Amelie, encontrou a garota chorando sentada num banquinho entre as Tulipas ele chegou perto dela e perguntou.

O que aconteceu?. – Amelie olhou o amigo entre as lágrimas e falou.

O Henry me deu um fora...não quis ficar comigo porque eu sou gorda!. – Amelie voltou a chorar e Severo a abraçou e sentiu uma enorme felicidade por ela ter levado um fora chegou perto dela e falou.

Ele é um idiota! Eu sempre achei isso mas você ficou babando tanto por ele que eu nem quis falar nada. – Amelie limpava algumas lágrimas quando falou.

O que tem de errado em ser gordinha? Eu não sou uma baleia Orca...Droga!Só estou acima do peso ideal uns sete quilos a mais só...Droga! Droga!. – Severo afastou alguns fios de cabelo do rosto da amiga e falou.

Não tem nada de errado com você!Você é linda! É inteligente...é meiga e...tem homens que gostam de gordinhas. – Amelie limpava as últimas lágrimas e perguntou.

Quem?. – Severo pegou nas mãos dela, Amelie levantou – Severo a abraçou chegou perto dos ouvidos dela e falou.

Eu amo você!. – O coração de Amelie começou a bater acelerado ,suas pernas ficaram bambas e ela falou balbuciando nervosa.

He...hein? O q...que?. – Severo aproximou-se do rosto de Amelie a olhou com seus olhos negros e foi na direção dos lábios dela, Amelie apenas fechou os olhos e começou a sentir o quanto eram deliciosos os lábios de seu amigo, eram quentes, inebriantes, ela queria mais muito mais, então suas línguas se encontraram e Severo sentia por completo toda a doçura e o calor dos lábios de Amelie. – Os dois terminaram o beijo e Amelie falou.

Eu já tava gostando de você...mas achei que talvez você não me quisesse afinal sou sua amiga!. – Severo riu e falou.

Desde aquele dia quando eu fui limpar as janelas da sua casa e te vi eu confesso que não olhei pra você com olhos de amigo...eu me apaixonei por você naquele instante. – Amelie sorriu e voltou a beija-lo apaixonadamente em um determinado momento Severo se separa dela e Amelie pergunta.

O que foi?.


	12. Namorando

CAP 12 namorando 

Ouvi alguém entrando. – Severo a segurou pelas mãos e falou.

É melhor a gente ir! – Amelie sorriu e os dois foram até a porta da estufa quando deram de cara com Henry agarrando uma garota, Henry logo se soltou dela e olhou sem graça para Amelie e Severo que riram então Henry falou.

Pelo visto não fui só eu que vim me divertir né? hehehe!. – Amelie e Severo riram, Amelie retocou mais uma vez a maquiagem antes de chegar em casa e no portão antes de entrarem perguntou a Severo.

Severo...você gosta mesmo de mim ou é apenas atração?. – Severo acariciou o rosto de Amelie e falou.

Eu me sinto atraído também mas não é só isso...eu sinto minha vida ficar mais alegre quando estou perto de você querendo ficar o tempo todo do seu lado. – Severo a abraçou apertado e foi quando ela falou.

Eu te amo!Tanto!. – Amelie abriu o portão os dois foram caminhando vagarosamente pelo jardim florido e a garota falou. – A lua...olha! Está linda!. – Os dois olharam para cima rapidamente e quando voltaram os olhos para o chão se olharam e se beijaram novamente depois do beijo Severo falou.

Obrigado por ter insistido pra que eu fosse na festa!. – Amelie sorriu e o beijou de repente uma pessoa se aproxima e faz um pigarro.

Ham – Ham!. – Os dois se afastaram e Ernest olhou para ambos e falou.

Pelo visto a festa foi boa!. – Os dois ficaram desconcertados e Ernest falou. – Não precisam fazer essa cara! Eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde isso ia acontecer...venham entrem!. – Ernest sorriu e conduziu os garotos para dentro da casa e falou rindo para Severo. – Só não vá me chamar de sogrão!. – Severo e Amelie riram.

Deitado na cama Severo começou a sonhar com Amelie eles dois tal mansão de Devonshire,imaginou os dois sentados juntos olhando estrelas, colocando os filhos para dormir quando a imagem de sua mãe enforcada surge nitidamente e em seguida seu pai gritando _"Aberração! Aberração!"_. – Severo acorda de madrugada assustado e desce para beber água e na cozinha se deparou com Amelie assustada.

Também com sede? – Severo pergunta coçando os olhos.

É...Severo eu acordei assustada a imagem da sua mãe daquele jeito... – Amelie suspirou foi até a cadeira sentou e continuou. – Você tirou aquelas idéias da cabeça não tirou?.

Sim! Mas também aquele traste não veio me procurar. -De repente um pio de coruja adentrou a cozinha, Severo olhou para a enorme coruja cinza pousada na janela da cozinha a colocou para dentro. – Severo tirou o bilhete da coruja e leu.

_Querido neto _

_Avise-nos quando você for ao Beco Diagonal comprar os materiais, gostaríamos de ir com você e se quiser passar a tarde conosco será bem vindo . _

_Abraços _

Sr e Sra Prince 

Meus avós querem ir comigo no Beco Diagonal! Será que devo?. – Amelie deu de ombros e falou.

Bem...eles são seus avós, não te trataram mal...acho que deve ir com eles sim. – Severo guardou o pergaminho e falou.

Eu podia ter conhecido melhor a minha mãe...ter conversado bem mais...nós não éramos bons em conversas, ela era carinhosa você sabe mas a única coisa que ela realmente falava pra mim era pra eu ser um bruxo como ela foi, dizia pra eu estudar muito...quem sabe se eu passar uma tarde sozinho com meus avós eu descubro mais sobre ela?. – Amelie acariciava as mãos de Severo quando falou.

As vezes as pessoas se vão desta vida e a gente não se dá conta de que poderíamos ter dado mais atenção pra ela, conversado mais. – Amelie começou a bocejar e falou. – Eu vou verse volto a dormir!. – Ela se levantou beijou Severo e subiu. – Severo foi logo em seguida, olhou a lua pela janela e pediu a mãe que o olhasse de onde ela estivesse.

Agora que Amelie e Severo estavam namorando, eles saíam todos os dias praticamente iam para o centro de Manchester ou para o parque próximo da casa dela em um desses passeios Severo começa a mostrar para ela suas anotações no livro de estudos avançados de poções, Amelie olhava admirada.

Mas isso é incrível! Esses feitiços você que inventou, uau! Isso é demais!. – Severo sorriu satisfeito e orgulhoso quando falou.

Resultado de dias dentro de uma biblioteca, pesquisando tudo o que eu pudesse...trabalho árduo!. – Amelie gargalhou e falou.

A biblioteca nunca foi minha melhor amiga, passo lá só quando preciso! Mas e aí você estuda em que casa?.

Sonserina!. – Amelie o olhou e falou.

Sonserina...sonserina...eu li no livro Hogwarts uma História que essa foi a casa de Salazar Slytherin? ele não gostava de bruxos mestiços e bruxos filhos de trouxas. – Severo olhou para a namorada e falou.

Antes de você me olhar assim...olha só eu sou mestiço e fui parar onde? O Você sabe quem? Era mestiço também. – Amelie riu e falou.

Acho difícil eu sendo filha de trouxas parar na Sonserina...bem é aguardar pra ver né? Vamos ver o que o chapéu seletor me diz...Se eu não ficar na Sonserina eu gostaria de ir pra Lufa Lufa ou então pra Grifinória, achei a Grifinória bacana, já a Corvinal...acho que não sou CDF o suficiente pra entrar. – Severo olha sem entender e fala.

Grifinória? Prefiro até a Lufa Lufa mas você na Grifinória eu não gostaria de ver você lá!. – Amelie estranhou e perguntou.

Porque? O que tem de tão ruim na Grifinória?. – Severo falou raivoso.

O que tem? MAROTOS! Aqueles caras que ficam me sacaneando eles são da Grifinória. – Amelie olhou Severo espantada e falou.

Ahhh! Mas e daí se eu for pra Grifinória não sou obrigada a ser amiga deles, fico na minha lá. – Amelie olhava para o rosto bravo de Severo e falou. – Hummm! Desmancha essa cara vai? Amelie o beijou e Severo começou a acaricia-la de forma mais sensual e ela fala.

Aqui não! É um parque, vai ficar todo mundo olhando a gente. – Severo a soltou e falou ofegante.

Tinha esquecido!.


	13. Encontros no Beco Diagonal

CAP 13 Encontros no Beco Diagonal 

Severo combinou de encontrar os avós no Caldeirão Furado e de lá irem para o Beco Diagonal, Amelie foi junto com ele – Os dois entraram no Caldeirão Furado e lá estava o casal sentado em um dos balcões tomando um hidromel que Tom o Taberneiro tinha acabado de deixar. – Severo e Amelie chegaram perto deles e o rapaz falou.

Oi vô! Oi vó!. – O casal de idosos olhou para ele sorriram e olharam de esguelha para Amelie que os cumprimentou meio desajeitada.

Olá! Querido! A senhora falou numa voz meio rouca e foi a vez de Plutarco falar.

Bem...vamos as compras?. – Severo sorriu e falou.

Vamos!. – Os quatro saíram pelas ruas do Beco e Amelie falou para Severo.

Querido! Eu vou na Madame Malkin primeiro pra fazer minha roupa. – Severo olhou para os avós e seu avô perguntou.

Você precisa de vestes novas?. – Severo meio envergonhado falou.

Preciso,eu cresci do ano passado pra cá!. – A Magda a avó de Severo falou.

Então vamos entrar!. – Os quatro foram para a loja madame Malkin começou a tirar as medidas de Amelie,em seguida as de Severo Madame Malkin começou a fazer a capa para ambos e em meia hora entregou o uniforme dos dois prontos, os avós de Severo pagaram o novo uniforme do rapaz em seguida Severo parou na vitrine da loja de animais mágicos viu um gato branco e preto e falou.

Vou comprar! Agora ninguém vai fazer maldades com ele . – Amelie fez positivo com a cabeça e Plutarco perguntou.

Que fizeram com o gato que você tinha Severo?. – Amelie respondeu no lugar dele.

O pai do Severo dava veneno pros gatos que Severo arrumava, falava que não queria um _"pulguento"_ atazanando a casa dele. – O casal de idosos ouviu horrorizado. – Severo e Amelie entraram na loja, Severo comprou o gato e saiu contente de lá, depois de comprar o gato foram a Floreios e Borrões na porta da loja os avós de Severo falaram.

Querido nós gostaríamos de conversar com você em particular!. – Amelie olhou desconcertada e falou.

Bem vejo vocês no Caldeirão furado então!. – Amelie entrou na Floreios e Borrões entregou a lista para o balconista da loja que num movimento da varinha foi tirando todos os livros que ela precisava,alguns deles voaram tão rápido pela loja que bateram na cabeça de dois rapazes um deles falou ao fundo.

Aí! Essa doeu pareceu até um balaço!. – Os dois rapazes foram devolver o livro para a dona um deles era branco usava um óculos redondo tinha olhos castanho esverdeados e cabelos negros o outro tinha cabelos castanhos olhos também castanhos e aparência pálida este ficou olhando admirado para Amelie. – Pronto menina aqui está seu livro! Precisa tomar cuidado e não deixar ele voar. – Falou o rapaz de óculos enquanto o outro rapaz perguntou.

Vai pra Hogwarts?. – Amelie respondeu.

Sim! Último ano. – Amelie sorriu educadamente e os rapazes se apresentaram.

Me chamo Thiago Potter!. – Ele cumprimentou a garota cordialmente. – O outro se apresentou com um largo sorriso no rosto.

Me chamo Remo Lupin !. – A garota sorriu educadamente e falou seu nome.

Amelie Stevens! Bem eu tenho que ir...vou encontrar meu namorado no Caldeirão Furado, foi um prazer conhece-los...tchau!. – Amelie saiu da loja e Lupin comentou.

Pena!Já tem namorado e deve ser um cara de sorte eu achei ela bonita. – Thiago riu e falou.

Vamos! Sirius está esperando a gente na Florean Fortescue. – Os dois saíram da Floreios e Borrões foram até a Florean Fortescue e encontraram Sirius tomando uma generosa taça de sorvete de morango com cerejas.

Almofadinhas!. – Sirius sorriu para os dois e falou.

Pontas!Aluado! Sentem-se vamos! Não imaginam o que eu acabei de ver. – Tiago e Lupin olharam curiosos e perguntaram.

O que?.

O ranhoso com um casal de idosos, os velhos mais medonhos que eu já vi...Mas junto deles tinha uma garota até bonitinha, será que o _ranhoso_ pagou ela pra sair com ele?. – Sirius e Tiago riram e Tiago falou.

Tudo que vem do _ranhoso_ é medonho!.

Severo e Amelie chegaram na casa dela, se limparam do pó da lareira e Amelie perguntou.

O que seus avós queriam?. – Severo respondeu normalmente.

Queriam saber se eu estava sendo bem cuidado, Ahhh!Tolices! eles falaram também que minha mãe tinha umas jóias guardadas lá na casa deles. – Amelie estava subindo para guardar seu material quando falou alto.

Parece que não tem ninguém em casa...acho que mamãe deve ter saído com as meninas e o David, nem o Senhor Taggart parece estar. – Amelie desceu novamente para a sala e Severo começou a olha-la de modo lascivo e falou.


	14. Uma tarde sozinhos

CAP 14 Uma tarde sozinhos 

Não tem ninguém, estamos só nós dois aqui... - Amelie entendeu a mensagem de Severo riu e falou.

Mas e se minha mãe chegar? Ela não vai gostar de pegar a gente nu,fazendo amor. – Severo se aproximou da menina e falou sussurrando.

Ela vai demorar... – Severo começou a beijar lascivamente o pescoço da garota e ela falou num sussurro.

Você...me deixa fora do sério!. – Severo apenas murmurou e começou a tirar a camiseta que Amelie estava usando, ele parecia um animal faminto querendo saciar sua fome contemplou Amelie antes de tentar lhe tirar o sutiã, ela por sua vez o puxou para si e tirou a camisa que ele usava beijou-lhe o peito nu voltou para o rosto dele encarou-o nos olhos e falou. – Severo eu...eu tô nervosa...minha mãe pode chegar a qualquer momento...Eu ainda não tô preparada. – Severo encostou seu dedo indicador nos lábios dela e falou baixo.

A gente pode fazer as coisas de outra forma...até você estar pronta!. – Amelie sorriu novamente e falou.

Então vamos pro meu quarto. – Os dois subiram Amelie trancou a porta e Severo a tomou para si novamente beijando a intensamente e finalmente tirou o sutiã da garota começou a acariciar os seios dela hora com a mão hora com a língua, Amelie não dizia nada queria apenas sentir...sentia seu homem lhe dando prazer - Dos seios Severo desceu para o ventre e parou para desabotoar a calça dela abaixou-a até a metade das pernas levantou-se e puxou Amelie para a cama a jogou e tirou a calça que ela vestia por completo e se colocou em cima dela beijando-lhe a boca e dando leves mordiscadas em seus lábios, em seguida foi para o pescoço enquanto a beijava ele se esfregava nela e Amelie arranhava as costas dele de forma prazerosa, Severo levantou-se puxou Amelie para a beira da cama e falou num sussurro.

Senta!. Amelie obedeceu, Severo afastou as pernas dela abaixou-se e começou a lamber as coxas dela a excitação de Amelie era tanta que ela nem notou quando Severo lhe tirou a calcinha e começou a tocar os lábios dele na vagina dela, Amelie segurava os cabelos de Severo com força a cada movimento que ele fazia nela – Em um determinado momento ela gemeu bem alto e sentiu seu coração acelerar, uma onda de calor e um prazer indescritível lhe tomar conta, Amelie ficou sem forças largou os cabelos de Severo e deitou na cama ofegante sem conseguir dizer nada. – Ela com os olhos semicerrados viu Severo tirar a calça e a puxar para ele quando ele lhe falou.

Sua vez... – Amelie sorriu puxou a cueca dele e começou a passar a mão no pênis de Severo e ele falou de modo sensual. – Use sua língua...a sua boca. – Amelie tirou a mão e começou a acaricia-lo com a língua começando pela base. – Severo gemeu enquanto segurava os cabelos da garota e tentado traze-la mais para si, ele a qualquer momento ia explodir de excitação Amelie continuava sua sessão de prazer, Severo não agüentando mais gozou e Amelie sentiu um líquido quente, viscoso e azedo lhe invadir a boca e descer garganta abaixo, ela parou para tomar fôlego e viu Severo ofegante se sentar ao seu lado abraça-la com um dos braços e com o outro livre afastou com a mão as pernas dela mais uma vez e começou a acariciar-lhe a vagina, No mesmo instante Amelie começou a acariciar o pênis dele acabaram gozando juntos e depois exaustos se largaram abraçados e nus na cama da garota ela dava pequenos beijos no rosto dele quando perguntou.

Pra quem era BV até que você sabe um monte de coisas hein?safadinho!. – Severo sorriu e falou.

Eu não quis te contar naquele dia mas eu já tinha transado com uma garota antes. – Amelie enciumada perguntou.

Eram namorados?.

Não! Não mesmo! Era uma garota sem importância...era do sétimo ano da Sonserina e eu do quinto...ela estava bêbada no Baile de Inverno aí começou a se insinuar pra mim...bem foi uma das únicas vezes que sai do sério. – Amelie continuava de cara amarrada e Severo riu e falou. – Não fique assim, ela não quis que eu a beijasse na boca...Foi estranho, mas ela disse que estava fazendo aquilo apenas pra saciar uma vontade, enfim não foi nada daquilo que eu pensava que era quando ouvia falar de sexo, julgando que aquela era minha primeira vez mas hoje aqui com você foi diferente é muito melhor quando você está com alguém que gosta. – Amelie sorriu beijou Severo e ao fundo escutou.

Meninas! Não corram pela casa por favor!. – Amelie se levantou depressa e falou.

Minha mãe! Se veste...rápido!. – Amelie colocou com pressa sua roupa assim como Severo, os dois desceram como se nada tivesse acontecido e Amelie falou para a mãe.

Mãezinha! Acabamos de chegar!. – Carmem olhou para a filha e riu perguntando.

Filha você saiu com a camiseta ao contrário?. – Amelie ficou sem graça assim como Severo e falou.

Pô...pois não é? Eu nem percebi mãe que cabeça a minha!.


	15. Última semana de férias

_**CAP 15 Última semana de férias**_

A família Stevens resolveu passar o fim das férias na praia, Severo não ficou muito animado com a idéia pois não gostava de sol, mas por outro lado adorava a idéia de se sentir inserido naquela família, Severo gostava de saber que os Stevens se importavam com ele tanto que no carro Ernest conversava com ele sobre carreiras.

Olha Severo! Se não der certo pra você em nenhuma carreira dessas de bruxo – Enest fez uma pausa para trocar de pista e continuou - Pode trabalhar comigo no escritório, pode ser meu secretário e depois faz uma Faculdade e vira engenheiro. – Severo sorriu e falou.

Obrigado pela preocupação senhor mas com as notas que tenho acho que serei bem recomendado por Dumbledore. – Ernest sorriu e falou em seguida.

Estamos quase chegando! É um lugar muito aprazível...quando eu e Carmem ainda namorávamos vínhamos muito aqui de trem. – Vinte minutos depois eles chegaram em Little Sea uma pequena cidade distante de Brighton apenas por 35 quilômetros, Severo virou sua cabeça para a direita e pela primeira vez na vida viu o mar ficou maravilhado e falou.

Já tinha visto por fotos mas ao vivo é lindo!. – Enrnest desligou o carro e falou.

Pessoal todo mundo descendo!. – Amelie havia dormido a viagem toda nos ombros de Severo e acordou com ele lhe chamando.

Amelie! Já chegamos!. – Amelie abriu os olhos se espreguiçou e falou.

Mas já? Foi rápido!. – A garota desceu pegou sua mala e entrou na casa.

A casa dos Stevens ficava de frente para a praia, ela era de alvenaria e dentro dela tudo lembrava mar os caixilhos das janelas eram azul turquesa a parede era branca o sofá também era branco e havia uma estante verde água, na parede haviam fotos de barcos e uma miniatura de um navio que ficava em cima da lareira. – Depois de colocarem as malas nos quartos Ernest falou.

Que tal uma volta na cidade?. – As gêmeas ficaram contentes e Carmem falou.

Querido! Vou ficar descansando um pouco tá?. – Ernest ficou triste e falou.

Queria que você viesse conosco. – Carmem sorriu e falou.

Teremos tiempo! E usted sabe que viagens me deixam exausta. – Ernest os filhos e Severo saíram e foram dar uma volta na cidade quando as gêmeas pararam na frente de uma lanchonete.

Pai! Vamo toma um lanche..vem! . – Ernest que estava ajudando o caçula David a andar foi empurrado literalmente pelas filhas lanchonete a dentro, Amelie olhou para Severo rindo e perguntou.

Vai querer um lanche?. – Severo respondeu prontamente.

Não! Estou sem fome e você?. – Amelie sorriu e respondeu.

Também! Que tal a gente dar uma volta na praia?. – Severo respondeu mexendo os cabelos para trás.

Por mim...tudo bem!. – Amelie se aproximou do pai lhe deu um aviso e voltou para perto de Severo.

Vamos! Falei pro meu pai que daqui a meia hora a gente volta aqui. – Severo e Amelie foram para o centro do pequeno vilarejo. – No centro de Little Sea havia uma igreja anglicana,um pub,uma loja de roupas e acessórios de praia, um restaurante de frutos do mar e peixes,um banco,um correio e uma estatua numa praça Amelie olha para Severo e fala. – Meio parado aqui né? Deve ser chato morar aqui. – Severo sorriu e falou.

Com certeza é!. – Os dois estavam andando abraçados quando atrás deles escutam um casal discutindo.

Poxa Jane! Tá vendo? Isso é destino...você justamente aqui!. – Uma voz feminina falava raivosa.

Sirius Black! Larga do meu pé! E isso não é destino eu tenho uma tia que mora aqui e viemos visitá-la só isso, o fato de você estar aqui é coincidência. – O rapaz respondeu.

Não interessa! O que interessa é que você está aqui e já que está, porque não saímos juntos?. - A garota raivosa responde.

Está bem! Eu saio! Mas só dessa vez!. – A garota saiu correndo com Sirius em seu encalço quando Severo falou alto.

Que deprimente Black! Implorando pra Jane Birkin sair com você?. – Sirius se vira e vê Severo de mãos dadas com Amelie ri e fala.

E você ranhoso? Pagou essa aí pra sair com você?. – Amelie olha indignada e responde.

Ele não pagou ninguém! Eu estou com ele por que o amo!. – Sirius chegou perto de Severo na intenção de dar um soco nele com os punhos fechados grita.

Vem! Vem encarar se você é homem? Seu ranhoso!. – Amelie vê Severo chegar perto de Sirius e fala.

Severo deixa disso! Desse idiota pra lá!. – Severo não a escutou e falou para Sirius.

Posso ser magro mas meu soco é forte seu filho da p...! – Sirius da um soco mas não atinge Severo que desvia e lhe dá um soco no estomago, Sirius cai pra trás mas consegue se levantar e agarra Severo derrubando-o e começa a soca-lo na cara, Amelie intervem.

Sai de cima dele! Parem com isso!. – Amelie puxa Sirius com violência e fala.

Vai embora! Some daqui!. – Sirius vai embora com o rosto inchado, Amelie ajuda Severo a se levantar e fala. – Você não devia ter provocado!. – Severo pediu desculpas a ela e falou.

Não consigo me conter perto dele...minha vontade era socar ele até... – Amelie abraçou o namorado e falou.

Tem que ficar calmo! Olha seu rosto tá todo inchado a boca cortada...vamos pra casa, só preciso avisar o papai antes. – Amelie entra na lanchonete avisa o pai do ocorrido e Ernest sai preocupado da lanchonete encontra Severo todo arrebentado e fala.

Severo? Que estrago!. – Eles voltam para casa e Carmem vê o rosto do garoto todo machucado e fala.

Quem fez isso com você?. – Severo responde.

Foi um idiota da minha escola...ele tá de férias aqui ele ofendeu Amelie, por isso parti pra cima dele. – Carmem fica brava e fala.

Eu vou buscar los curativos! No sei pra que resolver as coisas na porrada. – Katrina olhava para Severo e falava.

Nossa o olho dele vai sair pra fora!. – Amelie meio irritada fala a irmã.

Katrina! Vai brincar vai. – A menina sai da sala e vai pra outro lugar da casa enquanto isso Amelie começa a limpar as feridas no rosto de Severo que fala.

Aí! Mais devagar por favor!. – Amelie fala nervosa.

Isso é que dá, ficar brigando será que toda hora vou ter que apartar briga de vocês dois?. – Severo fala emburrado.

Não vai precisar! Eu sei...aíii! Me virar. – Amelie riu de esguelha e falou.

Até parece! Mas no fundo eu gostei...aquele idiota me chamou de prostituta, imagina achou que tivesse me pagado pra sair com você, abusado! Mas porque ele te chama de ranhoso?. – Severo sentado na cama fala.

Sirius é um filho da p...um idiota! Se acha o tal e se acha no direito de colocar apelidos. – Amelie terminou de limpar as feridas se levantou quando Severo falou.

E aí quer dar uma volta na praia de noite?. – Amelie sorriu e falou.

Vamos e tomara que a gente não encontre o tal de Sirius Black por aí! Meu nervosinho!. – Amelie deu um selinho em Severo.

A noite depois do jantar Severo e Amelie foram dar uma volta na praia, a noite estava convidativa a Lua cheia brilhava sobre o mar e uma brisa fresca pairava sobre o casal, Amelie usava um vestido florido de cor verde água e Severo estava de camisa branca e calça ambos estavam descalços andando pela areia da praia. – Os dois pararam de repente em baixo de um píer na praia e Severo perguntou.

Sente saudades da Austrália?. – Amelie respondeu categórica.

Não! Achei que ia mas não!. – Severo então continuou a perguntar.

Tinha amigos lá?. – Amelie sorriu e respondeu.

Sim! Até que tinha eram amigos legais me divertiam muito. – Severo se aproximou dela a beijou e começou a passear suas mãos nela, Amelie fazia o mesmo de repente Severo parou o beijo e falou.

Ainda bem que aqui é deserto!. – Amelie perguntou.

Porque?. – Severo olhou-a malicioso e falou.

Bem que a gente podia fazer amor aqui...quer dizer se você quiser. – Amelie sorriu e falou.

Eu quero! Muito! Mas não tomei pílula e você provavelmente não tem preservativos e... - Severo colocou as mãos nos lábios dela delicadamente e falou.

Eu tenho uma poção aqui...trouxe para esta ocasião é só você tomar que não corre risco de engravidar, basta três gotas e estará protegida,Severo entregou o vidro para Amelie que abriu e perguntou.

O que acontece se tomar mais de três gotas?.

Bem...pelo que eu já li mais de três gotas deixa a mulher infértil pra vida toda. – Amelie riu amarelo e falou.

Então vou tomar as três afinal depois de formada quero ter filhos. – Amelie tomou três gotas da poção devolveu o vidrinho a Severo que colocou de volta no bolso de sua calça ele voltou a beija-la e desceu para o pescoço dela e em seguida afastou uma das alças do vestido dela e começou a beijar-lhe o colo, Amelie tirou a camisa dele e passeava suas mãos macias no peito de Severo e depois nas costas, ele mais uma vez acariciou os seios dela com os lábios e lhe tirou o vestido por completo e em seguida tirou-lhe a calcinha, Amelie se deleitava com as sensações que já tinha sentido antes de repente Severo parou de acaricia-la tirou suas calças e em seguida a cueca e a deitou na areia da praia, Severo afastou as pernas dela e Amelie sentiu o pênis de dele roçar em sua intimidade, Amelie arqueou seu corpo para trás e entre caricias Severo a penetrou, de inicio ela sentiu uma pequena dor e deu um grito leve.

Aí!. – Severo ofegante lhe falou.

Não se preocupe...eu li num livro e lá disse que é normal doer um pouco!. – Ele falou enquanto acariciava os seios dela com uma das mãos. – Depois que Severo lhe falou isso a dor que Amelie sentia foi embora e de repente ela foi invadida por um calor uma sensação de prazer que era diferente de todas que ela já tinha sentido num movimento ela enlaçou as costas de Severo com as pernas e o trazia pra mais perto dela, já Severo aumentava o ritmo das estocadas ele estava tão colado nela que sentia o suor dela impregnado no seu, Amelie sentia que não ia mais conseguir se controlar e foi o que aconteceu, Amelie gemeu alto e Severo pode ver o prazer estampado no rosto dela, depois disso Severo ainda não dava sinais de cansaço dava mais investidas entre beijos quentes a caricias lascivas então foi a vez dele gozar soltando um prazeroso gemido junto com um líquido quente e viscoso. – Depois disso Severo exausto largou-se em cima dela lhe deu um doce beijo e adormeceu. – Amelie acordou com os primeiros raios de sol surgindo no horizonte ela se levantou de súbito e cutucou Severo que falou ainda adormecido.

Não! Ainda é cedo Am...elie!. – Amelie chegou perto dos ouvidos do namorado e falou.

Realmente é cedo querido...o dia tá nascendo!. – Amelie se trocou rapidamente e tentou tirar o máximo que pode de areia que ficou em seu corpo quando finalmente Severo acordou meio assustado e falou.

Nossa! Acho que ficamos tempo demais...os seus pais! Eles vão me esfolar!. – Amelie tranqüilizou o namorado.

A gente dá um jeito nisso...Afinal era inevitável não é mesmo?. - Severo nada respondeu ficou concentrado em vestir-se – Os dois já prontos voltaram para a casa e entraram devagar e lá viram Ernest dormindo no sofá com o abajur da sala ainda aceso, Severo e Amelie andaram cautelosos não querendo causar nenhum barulho e cada um foi para seu quarto dormir e naquele dia acordaram tarde depois do almoço e Carmem perguntou a filha.

Que hora você chegou mocinha?. – Amelie respondeu desconcertada.

Era meia noite e meia mãe...- Carmem olhou para a filha e falou entre risos.

Eu sei que não foi! Foi que nem no dia da camiseta ao contrário...yo non soy tonta Amelie...sei que usted já tem intimidad com Severo!. – Amelie sorriu amarelo e falou para a mãe.

É mãe eu não vou esconder da senhora...uma hora ou outra ia acontecer afinal nós somos namorados!. – Carmem abraçou a filha e perguntou.

Tomou cuidado?. – Amelie respondeu sim com a cabeça e falou.

Severo me deu poção ela é muito eficaz não se preocupe!.


	16. Hogwarts lá vou eu

_**CAP 16 Hogwarts lá vou eu **_

As férias na praia foram inesquecíveis para Severo ele por diversas vezes teve vontade de chamar Ernest de pai mas não sabia se ele gostaria disso mas no dia em que ele deixou Amelie e Severo próximos da parede entre a plataforma nove e dez em King's Cross, Severo chegou perto de Ernest para se despedir dele e falou.

Pode ficar tranqüilo,eu vou estudar bastante...pai!. – Severo reparou no que tinha feito e ficou sem graça quando Ernest falou.

Pode me chamar de pai se quiser...eu não ligo e se chamar Carmem de mãe ela também não vai achar ruim!. – Severo sorriu e atravessou a parede em seguida foi a vez de Amelie e quando atravessaram a parede o trem estava lá soltando muita fumaça e cheio de alunos nas plataformas. – Severo e Amelie entraram no trem e procuraram um lugar pra sentar, acharam uma cabine no último vagão e se acomodaram o trem começou a se movimentar e Severo ia fechar a porta quando Rodolfo Lestrange foi até ele viu Amelie e falou.

Ora! Ora! Parabéns! Arrumou uma namorada!. – Severo olhou com desdém e Amelie se levantou educadamente para se apresentar a Rodolfo.

Amelie Stevens!. – Rodolfo examinou a moça e falou em seguida.

Rodolfo Lestrange! De que ano você é?. – Amelie sorriu e falou.

Bem vou fazer o sétimo agora. – Rodolfo sorriu e falou.

Então é nova na escola?. – Amelie respondeu balançando sim com a cabeça e falou.

Sei que tem a seleção das casas né?. – Rodolfo respondeu preciso.

Sim! Todos os novatos fazem...bem tenho que ir Bella esta me esperando e seja bem vinda Srta Stevens espero vê-la entre nós Sonserinos. – Amelie sorriu e falou a Severo.

Educado ele né?. – Severo sorriu e falou.

Sim! Mas é um idiota não sabe das coisas...vive me pedindo anotações a única coisa na qual ele é bom é o Quadribol. – Amelie sorriu e falou.

Coitado Severo! Será que ninguém nessa escola é legal?. - Severo olhou e respondeu.

Tem você...você é meu amor!. – Amelie riu e falou.

Ahhh! Eu não conta!. – Os dois começaram seu enlace quando foram interrompidos por ninguém menos que Sirius Black e Tiago Potter os dois soltaram uma risada quando Severo e Amelie interromperam o beijo e Severo falou.

O que querem aqui? Não tem nada pra vocês aqui!. – Tiago lhe falou.

Ahhh! Tem! Quero ver você bater em dois _ranhoso!. _– Amelie chegou perto deles de varinha em punho e falou.

Ele não tá sozinho!. – Sirius falou.

É melhor sair da reta garota eu não gosto de duelar com meninas!. – Amelie olhou com fúria e falou.

Se não gosta então deixa a gente em paz!. – Sirius sorriu e Tiago falou.

Que deprimente _ranhoso_! Usando uma mulher como escudo pra não ir pra briga?. – Amelie falou.

Eu defendo o que é meu seu idiota e se acha que eu sou frágil de frágil não tenho nada é soco que você quer é soco que vai ter. – Amelie chutou Tiago entre as pernas, o garoto perdeu o fôlego e caiu Sirius lançou nela um feitiço das pernas presas e Severo lançou nele um _rictusempra. _– Logo Lílian que estava mais perto veio ver o que estava acontecendo, Lílian encontrou Sirius rindo feito bobo e Tiago caído com as mãos nas partes e quando ele viu Lílian falou.

Lilly querida...aquela ranhosa...olha o que ela fez comigo?. – Lílian chegou perto dele o ajudou a levantar e foi na direção de Amelie perguntando.

Quem começou a confusão?.

Foram esses dois aí! Não nos deixam em paz!. – Lílian balançou a cabeça negativamente e falou.

Quando os três vão crescer?. – Severo chegou perto da garota e falou.

Não se meta sangue ruim! Cai fora!. – Sirius, Tiago e Lílian foram embora da cabine e Amelie perguntou.

Porque chamou ela assim?. – Severo falou.

É uma sangue ruim! Grifinória que tem pais trouxas!. – Amelie se segurou para não dar um tapa em Severo e gritou.

EU TAMBÉM SOU!. – Severo segurou Amelie e falou.

Mas você é diferente!. – Amelie se soltou e falou.

Mas ela é como eu! Devia respeitar ela! Não esperava isso de você...francamente!. – Amelie sentou e ficou calada lendo um livro durante o resto da viagem, Severo ficou do mesmo jeito só se movimentou para comprar alguns doces da mulher gorda.

Na hora em que chegaram a Hogsmeade. - Amelie estava saindo primeiro do vagão quando Severo puxou o braço dela com força e ela falou.

O que foi? Vai me bater?. – Severo a olhou raivoso e falou.

Você sabe que eu nunca faria isso...eu...eu quero lhe pedir desculpas!. – Amelie olhou ríspida e falou.

Não é pra mim que você tem que pedir é pra garota ruiva!. – Amelie conseguiu se soltar dele e foi embora sem olhar para trás. – Amelie saiu do trem e viu um homem muito alto e barbudo falando.

Alunos do primeiro ano aqui! Junto comigo!. – Amelie foi até ele e perguntou.

Onde ficam os alunos do sétimo?. – Hagrid fitou a garota e falou.

Bem...os mais velhos seguem na carroça! Devia saber já que é aluna. – Amelie ficou sem graça e falou mais uma vez.

É que eu sou nova aqui...por isso tô meio perdida. – Hagrid lhe sorriu e falou.

Não se preocupe venha comigo! Venha!. – Hagrid acomodou Amelie num barquinho com outras 3 crianças, ela se sentia desconfortável por ser a mais velha ali e evitava olhar para as crianças fixou-se a olhar a água do lago. – Finalmente o barco chegou na escola os alunos desciam e formavam uma espécie de fila na porta de entrada do castelo onde Minerva McGonagall os esperava, elegantemente vestida com seu chapéu negro e detalhado com penas e seu vestido verde escuro ela olhou para todos os alunos e falou.

Boa Noite! Acompanhem-me!. – Os alunos a acompanharam e ela mais uma vez falou. – Daqui a pouco começara a seleção das casas, vocês serão selecionados para cada uma delas Grifinória, Sonserina, Corvinal e Lufa- Lufa...enquanto estudarem aqui defenderão a sua casa ganharão pontos por cada tarefa cumprida e pontos serão tirados se não cumprirem as regras da escola... – Minerva fez uma pausa respirou e continuou. – Fui clara?. – Os alunos concordaram em massa então Minerva se pôs a frente deles pegou um banquinho onde havia um chapéu velho e surrado e na outra mão trazia um pergaminho e minutos depois ela começou a chamar nomes o primeiro foi.

Abruck Matilda!. – A garotinha gorda e loira sentou no banquinho o chapéu foi colocado sobre sua cabeça e ele falou.

_Lufa Lufa ! _. – Da mesa da Lufa Lufa ouviu-se palmas – Em seguida um rapaz ruivo cheio de sardas no rosto foi chamado.

Bronster Emerick!. – O garoto fez o mesmo que a menina e o chapéu falou.

_Sonserina!. – _Amelie ouviu as palmas da mesa da Sonserina e se pegou pensando em Severo, vários nomes foram sendo chamados um garoto negro que veio com ela no barquinho foi para a Grifinória e uma garota de aparência Hindu que também estava com ela no barco foi para Corvinal, Amelie esperava ansiosa por sua vez até que Minerva chamou seu nome.

Stevens Amelie!. – Amelie entrou no grande Salão Principal olhou a multidão de alunos sentados nas mesas das casas então sentou no banquinho e o chapéu lhe foi colocado e este começou a falar.

_Vejo muito senso de justiça é inteligente porém preguiçosa,não serviria para ir a Corvinal... vai pra Grifinória!._ – Ela recebeu palmas menos de Sirius,Tiago e Pedro que tinha resolvido ir no embalo deles – Amelie procurava um lugar para se sentar quando um rapaz de cabelos castanhos lhe falou.

Pode se sentar aqui! Seja Bem vinda a Grifinória!. – Amelie olhou para o rapaz e falou.

Você estava na livraria aquele dia com aquele seu outro amigo brigão. – Lupin sorriu e falou.

Estou no sétimo ano também e se precisar de ajuda!. – Amelie sorriu e falou.

Aquele seu amigo...resolveu arrumar confusão comigo e com meu namorado no trem que vem pra cá!. – Remo olhou espantado e perguntou.

Então você que é a namorada do Snape?. – Amelie sorriu e falou.

Sou eu mesma mas a gente tá meio brigado sabe...ele falou uma coisa muito feia pra menina ruiva que tava com seu amigo. – Lupin falou.

Xingou ela de sangue ruim não foi?. – Amelie afirmou com a cabeça e Lupin falou.

É isso realmente não é legal...mas e você, você é mestiça?. – Amelie respondeu.

Não! Meus pais são trouxas. – Lupin sorriu e Amelie olhou rapidamente para a mesa da Sonserina e viu Severo de relance comendo um pedaço de frango.


	17. A Reconciliação

_**CAP 17 A reconciliação **_

Amelie foi para seus aposentos ela ia dividir o quarto com Lílian e mais duas meninas. – Lílian se aproximou dela e se apresentou.

Sou Lílian Evans! Está daqui é a Morgana Proutt... – Morgana era loira alta e tinha olhos azuis bem vivos. – Está é Kate Sanders!. – Kate era negra,alta e tinha cabelos em tranças finas. – As duas se apresentaram a ela e Morgana fez uma pergunta indiscreta.

Com é namorar o Snape? Sabe ele é tão estranho!. – Amelie sorriu e falou.

Nossa! As notícias voam mais que coruja por aqui. - Amelie sorriu e respondeu a Morgana. – É como qualquer namoro...ahhh! Não tenho muito o que falar é bom ser namorada dele a gente se conhece desde pequeno...Mais alguma pergunta?. – Morgana deu um risinho e falou.

Bem isso vai ser inédito uma Grifinória namorando um Sonserino!. – Amelie riu e falou.

Bem alguém tinha que quebrar esse tabu né?. – Amelie olhou para Lílian e perguntou. – Severo falou com você?. – Lílian sorriu e respondeu.

Sim! Me pediu desculpas e disse que não tornará a me chamar de sangue ruim. – Amelie sorriu e falou.

Ainda bem...eu não to a fim de ficar o resto do ano brigada com ele.

Na manhã seguinte Amelie desceu para tomar café mas antes de sentar viu que Severo já estava lá tomando o seu ela foi até a mesa da Sonserina sentou-se ao lado dele, algumas pessoas que estavam por perto a olharam feio mas ela nem ligou e falou para o namorado.

Gostei da sua atitude! Lílian me contou que você pediu desculpas a ela. – Severo deu de ombros e falou.

É melhor você sentar lá na mesa da Grifinória, todo mundo tá te olhando feio aqui. – Amelie sorriu e falou.

Ahhh! Deixa olhar... – Amelie sorriu e roubou uma torrada de Severo...Nhammmm! Delícia! Já recebeu o seu horário?. – Severo riu e falou.

Ainda não recebi...Você é totalmente maluca! uma grifinória doida sentada aqui na mesa da Sonserina filando meu café da manhã. – Amelie sorriu e falou.

Não estou filando...estou ajudando você a comer é outra coisa!. – Amelie sorriu e um aluno quintanista da Sonserina olhou feio pra ela e ela falou. – Arruma uma namorada que aí você desfaz essa cara de coco preso...Bem vou lá pra minha mesa pegar meu horário. – Amelie beijou Severo saiu da mesa da Sonserina e foi para a da Grifinória, Maximus Orth um garoto loiro da classe de Severo falou.

Cara! Pô cara! Tanta garota bonita na Sonserina e você namorando uma grifinória? Ahhh! Rapa! Decepciono!. – Severo o olhou com raiva e falou.

Eu namoro quem eu quiser! Há alguma lei nessa escola que me proíba de namorar uma grifinória?. – Maximus ficou calado e Severo continuou. – Não tem então eu namoro com quem me der na telha. – Severo recebeu o horário de Kimberly Starkey monitora da Sonserina cansado de ficar ali tomou coragem e pensou _"Por que não?"_ Severo tomou os rumos da mesa da Grifinória e se sentou ao lado de Amelie que estava junto com Morgana olhando o horário que elas haviam acabado de receber, a reação na mesa da Grifinória também não foi das melhores todos olhavam com asco para Severo mas ele nem ligou e falou para Amelie.

Olha o meu horário!. – Amelie pegou o dele e comparou com o seu e falou.

O seu tem uma matéria a mais...sabe talvez eu seja um caso raro no mundo bruxo, eu não tenho a mínima idéia do que fazer depois da escola? Eu preciso conversar com alguém...eu gosto de tantas coisas, Amelie olhou para Severo o beijou e ele sentiu um cutucão nas costas.

Seu...Miserável sai daqui!. – Tiago se aproximou dele e Amelie falou.

Fica quieto...ele tá aqui como meu convidado!. – Tiago respondeu.

Seu convidado? Essa mesa não é a dele!. – Amelie riu desdenhosa e respondeu.

Por acaso a mesa é sua? Tem seu nome escrito na madeira? Não tem então a mesa é de todos e eu convido quem eu quiser pra se sentar comigo!. – Tiago sentou-se e Severo falou nos ouvidos de Amelie.

Eu to indo tá? mas qualquer coisa que ele ou o Sirius aprontarem com você me avise. – Amelie sorriu e falou.

Deixa pra lá! Não quero te meter em confusões e nem quero ter ver em detenção. – Amelie sorriu e falou. – Pode me esperar eu vou ficar um pouco com você antes de almoçar. – Os dois se despediram com um longo beijo e Amelie foi para a sua primeira aula. – A garota acompanhou Lílian, Morgana e Kate as quatro entraram para a aula de Transfiguração as quatro acharam seus lugares e McGonagall começou a sua aula.

Bem alunos! Os feitiços agora são muito mais complexos escolham um parceiro e tentem transforma-lo em uma caldeira, todos estavam formando seus pares Lílian com Tiago,Sirius com Pedro e Amelie acabou fazendo par com Remo Lupin os quatro fizeram uma transfiguração perfeita e ganharam pontos por isso em seguida a grifinória foi para as aulas de DCAT e lá dentro da sala uma mulher magra,alta, grisalha e com pequenos olhos azuis os esperava e falou numa voz rouca.

Bem...Cof! Cof! Cof!...Desculpem alunos então como eu ia falar espero que isso do cargo ser amaldiçoado seja só lenda...Ahh! Meu nome é Penny Wisemaker trabalhei no Ministério da Magia como Auror e acho que este ano será bastante proveitoso...bem vamos a aula vou explica-los sobre os Inferis.

Depois da aula os alunos desceram correndo para almoçar Amelie encontrou Severo na entrada do Salão Principal e perguntou.

E aí como que foi suas aulas da manhã?. – Severo falou.

Normal! E o seu?. – Amelie respondeu animada .

Foi legal! Tem um cara legal na minha classe. – Severo perguntou enciumado.

Quem é ele?. – Amelie riu e falou.

Ahhh...não faz essa cara de ciúmes seu bobo...você sabe que eu amo você. – Severo tentando não demonstrar ciúme ele perguntou novamente.

Mas quem é esse cara legal da Grifinória?. – Amelie riu o beijou no rosto e respondeu.

É o Remo Lupin, ele é um cara legal! Mas não precisa fazer essa cara amor...você sabe que eu sou sua... – Amelie sentou-se na mesa da Sonserina e falou.

A aula de poções é na quarta né?. – Severo respondeu se ajeitando para almoçar.

Sim e vamos dividir a bancada. – Amelie afastou os cabelos do rosto de Severo e falou com um enorme sorriso.

Eu já te disse que te acho lindo?. – Severo riu irônico e falou.

Repete?. – Amelie pegou em suas mãos e falou.

Te acho lindo! Bem agora vou almoçar, porque a gente não se encontra na biblioteca depois das aulas?. – Severo riu e falou.

Você na biblioteca?.

É uma causa nobre! Hahaha! Assim a gente pode ficar mais tempo junto e também dá uma estudada lógico!. – Severo riu e falou.

Estudar? Achei que você fosse querer me dar uns amassos num cantinho da biblioteca. – Amelie riu alto e falou.

Porque não? Aí você é doido! Até mais tarde querido. – Amelie levantou-se e foi para a mesa da Grifinória almoçar. – No final das aulas os dois foram até a biblioteca ficaram por lá muito tempo quando de repente ouviram um barulho vindo na estante da frente eles se afastam Madame Pince vai até onde eles estão e fala.

A Biblioteca será fechada! Se retirem por favor!. – Amelie e Severo saíram de lá e antes de Amelie tomar os rumos de seu Salão Comunal ela falou.

A gente precisa achar um lugar mais sossegado...você sabe de algum querido?. – Severo riu e falou.

Acho que sei de um mas farei surpresa...agora vá!.

Na quarta feira Grifinória e Sonserina teriam aula de poções junto na porta esperando para entrar se encontravam alguns alunos da Sonserina Rodolfo Lestrange conversava com outro rapaz que era gordo de cabelos negros chamado George Namber , Severo estava perto deles mas perto o suficiente para escutar a conversa dos dois.

Então Lestrange conheci o Lord...esse sim é um bruxo, Dumbledore é fichinha perto dele eu já sei exatamente o que vou fazer depois de Hogwarts, vou me juntar a ele imagina só ter tudo o que eu quiser e pessoas com medo de mim, implorando para viverem...o poder é fascinante!. – Severo ao ouvir aquilo ficou tentado _"Se eu me aliar ao Lord poderei me vingar de meu pai"_ Severo pensou e no momento que ia puxar conversa com Lestrange e Namber, Amelie chega o abraça em seguida nota um ar preocupado nas feições dele e pergunta.

Que foi querido? Você ta tão longe. – Severo sorriu e falou.

Estava pensando na minha mãe. – Amelie sorriu e falou.

Com certeza ela está orgulhosa de você!. – Ela o abraçou e uma leva de alunos da Grifinória chega os marotos olham para o casal e Sirius fala rindo.

Olha só a gorda e o Magro que duplinha genial hahaha!. – Amelie se abraçou mais ainda a Severo e falou em seus ouvidos.

Não ligue! Deixa eles pra lá! Ignora! Ignora!. – Mas a fúria de Severo foi maior afinal ele sabia que podia ferir Sirius e Tiago o quanto quisesse num ímpeto ele pegou a varinha apontou para Sirius e a mão dele começou a sangrar. – Amelie ficou espantada enquanto isso Tiago ia falar um feitiço quando Lílian chega e grita.

Podem parar! Exijo respeito aqui!. – O professor de poções um senhor gordo branco com um grande bigode castanho abre a porta e pergunta.

O que aconteceu aqui?. – O professor olha para Sirius ainda com as mãos sangrando e Sirius fala.

Foi esse Snape e a namoradinha dele professor Slughorn!. – Slughorn balança negativamente a cabeça e fala.

Snape! Snape! Infelizmente vou ter que lhe dar detenção e a sua namorada também e quanto a você Black vá a Ala Hospitalar já!. – Severo protesta.

Amelie não fez nada!A responsabilidade é minha. – Amelie falou.

Deixa! Eu cumpro essa detenção vai. – Os dois entraram na sala de poções se sentaram e Slughorn falou.

Alunos! Hoje faremos a poção da Lealdade, Slughorn anotou os ingredientes na lousa e falou em seguida. – Podem começar!. – Os alunos começaram a preparar seus ingredientes quando Severo falou para Amelie.

Não devia ter ficado quieta você não teve nada a ver com a minha briga e...Amelie o interrompeu e falou.

Severo! Esquece agora já foi! Só que eu gostaria que isso não se repetisse...Essas detenções podem estragar as suas chances no Ministério ou você acha que eles não reparam nisso? Ninguém quer um brigão no Departamento. – Severo respondeu nervoso.

Acontece que eu já te falei mais de mil vezes eu perco a cabeça com eles...- Amelie intervém mais uma vez.

Mas você também provoca né? Podia parar. – Severo respondeu.

Você acha que eu vou deixar eles deitarem e rolarem comigo? Apanhar de graça é que eu não vou provocou também leva. – Amelie ficou calada e falou.

Bem eu queria falar um assunto com você mas farei isso depois da aula. – Severo enquanto destrinchava um rim de sapo falou.

Porque não fala agora?. – Amelie meio emburrada falou.

Não depois da aula. – Severo foi o primeiro a terminar a poção ela estava perfeita e ele recebeu 10 pontos para a Sonserina. – Terminada a aula ele perguntou a Amelie.

Então o que você quer falar comigo?. – Amelie estava disposta a terminar com ele por causa de suas atitudes mas recuou resolveu dar uma chance e falou sobre outra coisa.

Só queria saber onde você vai passar o Natal?. – Severo estranhou e falou.

Ué? Com vocês claro!. – Amelie em seguida falou sem graça.

Desculpe é que pensei que talvez você fosse querer ficar com seus avós... - Severo interrompeu-a respondendo.

Bem ainda é muito cedo pra eles me mandarem correspondência mas de qualquer forma eu não penso em passar Natal com eles.


	18. Eu,você e uma noite estrelada

_**CAP 18 Eu, você e uma noite estrelada**_

Com a chegada de Outubro clima ameno de Setembro deu lugar a um forte vento frio e nevascas finas já começavam a cobrir a escola – No Quadribol a Sonserina havia ganho o primeiro jogo contra a Lufa – Lufa e a Grifinória também havia ganho o seu contra Corvinal. – No dia em que Severo e Amelie foram cumprir sua detenção o professor Slughorn os convidou para uma festa de Halloween que seria dada logo após o banquete e naquela manhã do dia das bruxas os alunos do terceiro ano em diante haviam sido liberados para irem a Hogsmeade.

Esses doces da Dedosdemel são divinos! Minha nossa!. – Amelie sorriu e perguntou a Severo.

Como são essas festas do professor Slughorn?. – Severo deu de ombros e falou.

É um saco! Eu fui na do ano passado depois de Slughorn insistir muito...mas agora vai ser diferente você vai estar lá comigo e me ocuparei com coisas mais interessantes do que saber que Giovanna Pritty marcou noventa gols seguidos pelos Demolidores de Westham. – Amelie caiu na risada e falou.

Que chato! Mas e aí quem mais freqüenta essas festas do Slughorn?. – Severo e Amelie tinham acabado de entrar na Madame Poodfoot se sentaram e ele respondeu.

Bem quem freqüenta as festas dele? Pessoas importantes...ele gosta de ter amizade com o pessoal do Alto Escalão do Ministério, os melhores jogadores de Quadribol, os melhores alunos...muitos dos que vão nessas festas estão em bons cargos por influência dele. – Amelie começou a ler o seu menu mas sem perder a atenção na conversa falou.

Mas isso é meio sei lá...me parece oportunismo. – Severo respondeu enquanto fechava seu menu.

Talvez...bem ele realmente só indica para o Ministério ou para os times de Quadribol as pessoas que são realmente talentosas e dedicadas ele sabe ver se uma pessoa tem ou não potencial. – Amelie sorriu e falou.

É mas ele só me convidou pra essa festa porque sou sua namorada. – Severo riu e perguntou.

Já sabe o que vai pedir?.

Vou pedir um chá e...– Amelie fez uma pausa e fechou seu menu e continuou. - Biscoitinhos amanteigados!. – Severo havia pedido chá e pãezinhos de minuto. – Amelie começou a reparar na decoração e falou.

Bonitinho aqui né? Já tinha vindo aqui antes?. – Severo respondeu.

Não! Eu não tinha namorada...aqui só os casais freqüentam. – Amelie riu sem graça e falou.

É deu pra notar...tem muita gente se beijando aqui e nós não vamos fugir a regra do estabelecimento. – Severo sorriu e falou.

Claro que não!. – Ele se aproximou dela e começou a beija-la e falou em seus ouvidos.

Achei o lugar ideal pra gente ir mais tarde... Depois da festa de Slughorn. - Severo a olha sedutor e fala em seguida. – Fica no sétimo andar da escola descobri esse lugar por acaso quando estava pensando num lugar pra nós...de repente vi uma porta entreaberta e entrei lá e dentro é ótimo. – Amelie sorriu e perguntou.

Mas não correm o risco de nos ver?. – Severo deu de ombros e falou.

Não sei...é um risco que se corre mas temos que tentar não?. – Amelie respondeu terminando seu chá.

É!.

Depois de irem no Madame Poodfoot o casal parou no três vassouras pediram cerveja amanteigada e o casal viu Tiago, Sirius, Lupin e Pedro entrarem no estabelecimento, Sirius e Tiago a olhavam com raiva e quanto a Lupin ele cumprimentou o casal formalmente.

Olá! Boa Tarde!. – Amelie respondeu educada.

Boa Tarde!. – Severo apenas deu meio riso bem rápido – Sirius olha para Lupin e comenta.

Você é louco de cumprimentar esses dois eu hein!. – Lupin irritado responde.

Eu sou educado Sirius além do que sou monitor e um monitor tem obrigações a cumprir. – Tiago ri alto e fala.

Que obrigação mais besta essa! Ficar cumprimentando um casal babaca! Só você Lupin! Mas deixando eles de lado vamos a nossa cerveja. – Pedro da um guincho de felicidade e fala.

Isso mesmo vamos a cerveja!. – Amelie observa Severo e fala.

Por favor confusão aqui não!. – Severo respondeu rapidamente.

Quem disse que eu quero confusão? Eu não estou olhando pra eles...Severo a puxou e começou a beija-la de maneira cinematográfica. – Os marotos olham a cena com asco e Sirius fala.

Putz! Vamo embora pessoal...essa mina é uma vergonha...Por Merlin!. – Lupin se irrita e fala.

Deixem eles em paz! Não vêem que estão felizes! Vamos tomar a nossa cerveja sossegados...não gosto de ver vocês arrumando confusão...Pô gente eu sou monitor! Exijo respeito. Tiago e Sirius riram e Tiago falou.

A gente fica quieto! Mas não podemos garantir nada na festa do Slughorn...provavelmente o casal coisa estarão lá...humpf o Snape é o queridinho do Slughorn.

De noite o Salão Principal estava amplamente decorado para o Halloween, abóboras flutuavam com velas dentro na mesa haviam várias delicias como torta de frango,bolo de carne, sopa de legumes. – Dumbledore se levantou e fez um pequeno discurso.

Caros alunos aproveitem a festa...podem começar a se servir!. – Os alunos começaram o jantar e Lílian conversava com Amelie.

Não sei se fiz certo em aceitar convite do Tiago mas ele me pediu com uma cara de cachorro sem dono. – Amelie riu e falou.

Ahhh! Aproveita...mas vamos ter que vigiar bastante eu não to nem um pouco a fim de ver briga não vejo a hora de terminar Hogwarts aí cada um toma seu rumo quem sabe eles param...já pensou eles podem estar reunidos daqui a vinte anos rindo das bobagens. – Lílian deu risada e falou.

Ia ser bom! Ia ser muito bom!. – Alguns alunos saíram mais cedo do jantar de Halloween esses eram os que iam a festa de Slughorn – Severo combinou de esperar Amelie perto da sala de DCAT e a viu chegar num elegante vestido salmão ela tinha alisado os cabelos ele olhou-a admirado, Severo trajava um terno com cara de velho e falou.

Achei este aqui quando fui arrumar o malão,minha mãe tinha feito pra mim. – Amelie o abraçou e falou.

Vamos!. – Os dois caminharam até a sala de Slughorn entraram e lá viram mais ou menos umas setenta pessoas Severo cutucou Amelie e falou.

Tá vendo aquela mulher altona com cara de girafa?. – Amelie afirmou com a cabeça e Severo respondeu.

Aquela é Giovanna Pritty...e aquele. – Severo aponta para um senhor baixinho com cabelos apenas perto das orelhas e fala. - É Thomas Glennamore ele trabalha como assistente do Ministro... aquela senhora ali. – Severo aponta para uma mulher com uma vasta cabeleira negra e alguns fios prateados e fala. – Ela é a presidente do St Mungos. – Amelie estranha e pergunta.

St Mungos?. – Severo explica.

Hospital Bruxo!. – Amelie balança a cabeça e fala.

Ahhh! Tá! Ele conhece gente importante mesmo hein?. – Severo disse.

É o que eu disse. - Alguns convidados dançavam ao som de uma música agitada quando Severo falou.

Quer ponche?. – Amelie respondeu.

Não! Mas se quiser pegar pra você...pode ir. – Severo foi até a mesa onde estava o ponche assim deixando Amelie sozinha, quando Amelie se vira para a porta vê Lílian chegando com Tiago a garota ruiva se separa de Tiago e vai na direção dela.

E aí? Nossa! Tá bonita!. – Amelie sorri e fala.

Você também está!. – Lílian estava com um vestido azul escuro de mangas finas, Lílian começa a puxar assunto.

Onde está o Snape?.

Foi ali pegar ponche pra ele. – Falou Amelie entusiasmada e continuou a conversa. – É bom ele vir a festas...sabe eu acho que se eu não tivesse este ano com ele...ele não agüentaria. – Lílian perguntou curiosa.

Porque?. – Amelie chegou mais perto dela e falou.

Severo perdeu a mãe recentemente...suicídio sabe, foi horrível eu estava com ele quando vimos...não gosto nem de lembrar. – Lílian ouve chocada e fala.

Puxa! Coitado! Não deve estar sendo fácil pra ele...ainda bem que ele tem a você. – Amelie sorriu e falou.

É...é engraçado eu conheço o Severo desde...desde sei lá quando, sou só um mês mais nova que ele...éramos muito pobres e o pai dele é muito esquisito. – Severo volta para Amelie e fala.

Desculpe a demora Amelie mas o professor começou a conversar comigo e...- Severo vira-se e vê Lilian e fala.

Olá Evans!. – Lílian também retribui formalmente.

Olá Snape! Bem vou encontrar Tiago. – Lílian saiu deixando os dois sozinhos e Severo falou.

Vamos embora? Essa festa como sempre tá muito chata. - Amelie concordou e os dois saíram da sala de Slughorn e rumaram para o sétimo andar chegando lá Severo falou. – É nessa porta!. – Severo a pegou pela cintura e começou a beija-la em seguida abriu a porta e Amelie olhou admirada para o lugar era uma espécie de sala com almofadas verdes e grandes espalhadas no chão e haviam velas que voavam como as do salão principal e uma cortina verde e branca balançava na janela,Amelie falou.

Parece a cortina de casa!. – Severo riu e falou.

Me abraça!. – Amelie o abraçou e começou a beija-lo depois falou em seguida.

Severo! Eu te amo tanto...tenho tanto medo de te perder!. – Severo riu e falou.

Você não vai me perder...que bobagem,Severo começou a beija-la mais longa e demoradamente as mãos de Amelie percorriam o corpo dele como se respondessem a um instinto e quando percebeu ela já estava nua e Severo lhe acariciava os seios ela começou a tira-lhe o terno a camisa e encostou seu corpo no dele, de repente Severo a virou de costas tirou a roupa que restava dele se aproximou dela e continuou a acariciar-lhe os seios e a beijar-lhe as costas, Amelie sentia gostosos arrepios percorrendo seu corpo e sentia o membro de Severo encostando em sua pele a mão dele agora acariciava as partes intimas de Amelie o que a fez soltar um prazeroso gemido em seguida ele largou-se dela e a colocou de quatro e penetrou-a de uma vez saciando-se do corpo dela num vai e vem ritmado ambos gozaram juntos mas logo depois Amelie sentiu outro orgasmo e depois mais outro, Severo se largou ao lado dela extasiado e quase adormecido quando ela falou.

É pena a gente ter que ir...eu queria dormir e acordar do seu lado todos os dias. – Severo acariciava o rosto dela e falou.

Quando nos formarmos viveremos juntos em Devonshire...depois de um tempo poderíamos casar e ser uma família como qualquer outra. – Amelie sorriu e falou.

Tô doida pra saber como é essa mansão de Devonshire!. – Severo riu se ajeitando entre as almofadas.

Eu também!. – De repente ele se levantou e começou a se trocar e Amelie fez o mesmo os dois andaram cautelosamente até seus salões comunais e se entregaram ao sono em seus dormitórios.

Na manhã seguinte os dois já se encontravam no Salão Principal tomando café, quando uma revoada de corujas entrou pelo Salão Principal. – Amelie viu uma delas pousar perto de Severo e viu sua própria coruja pousar bem dentro de seu prato de aveia, Amelie tirou carta da pena da coruja e leu uma carta dos pais. – Depois do café ela se aproximou de Severo e ele falou.

Meus avós mandaram uma carta. – Amelie perguntou com curiosidade.

O que diz?. – Severo deu de ombros e falou.

Querem que eu vá passar as festas de fim de ano lá eu não sei se quero...sei lá eu mal os conheço me sentiria mal...não sei realmente não sei. – Amelie acariciou o rosto de Severo e falou.

Acho que deveria ir...eles são sua família de sangue bem...talvez seja a oportunidade de conhecer mais sobre sua mãe. – Severo deu um muxoxo e falou.

Que jeito né?. – Amelie sorriu e falou.

Vai ver...vai ser legal!.


	19. Minha mãe

_**CAP 19 Minha mãe**_

Dezembro chegou com uma grossa nevasca os alunos esperavam ansiosamente pelo feriado de final de ano e no dia anterior a saída deles para o feriado, Amelie e Severo foram para a mesma sala daquele dia de Halloween e depois de uma noite de amor ficaram mais um pouco estavam conversando sobre os avós de Severo.

Acho que eu devia ter comprado alguma coisa pra eles em Hogsmeade. – Amelie ainda nua e abraçada a ele fala.

Mas na carta eles não mencionam nada...eu acho o contrário...acho que eles vão te encher de presentes, afinal eles nadam no dinheiro – Amelie riu mas voltou a ficar séria quando perguntou. – O seu pai sabe que seus avós são ricos?. – Severo respondeu displicente.

Acho que sabe...ahhh! Não vamos falar disso sim?. – Amelie sorriu se levantou e começou a se trocar. – Severo puxou-a de volta e a beijou.

Na manhã seguinte uma grande parte dos alunos se encontrava no Salão Principal todos estavam com seus malões o zelador Kadmeyer um homem alto grisalho e de grandes e assustadores olhos azuis fala os nomes dos alunos em sua voz rouca.

Princeton Judith! Pode embarcar!. – Uma garotinha negra entrava na carruagem junto de outras crianças e iam até a estação de Hogsmeade – Severo e Amelie se encontraram dentro do trem viajaram juntos até Londres e quando chegaram na estação de King's Cross os avós de Severo o esperavam na plataforma cumprimentaram formalmente Amelie e ela falou para o namorado.

Olha...comporte-se e toma cuidado – Amelie o abraçou e o beijou e quando estava quase atravessando a parede ela voltou e falou. – Convença seus avós a deixar você passar Ano Novo lá em casa, vai ser um festão mamãe e papai disseram que Henry vai aproveitar a festa pra marcar noivado. – Severo sorriu e beijou-a mais uma vez e falou.

Vou tentar convence-los pode deixar!. – Amelie se despediu e sumiu pela parede e nisto Plutarco Prince o avô de Severo solta um pigarro e fala.

Vamos!. – Severo os acompanha meio desanimado e sua avó fala.

Nós vamos usar a lareira do Caldeirão Furado, poderíamos fazer aparatação acompanhada mas não estamos em estado emergencial até o Caldeirão Furado os Prince tiveram que andar por uma boa parte trouxa de Londres e torciam o nariz para cada um que encontravam e quando eles chegaram ao Caldeirão Furado Severo pode ouvir nitidamente o suspiro de alivio do casal de idosos. – O velho tornou a falar.

Vamos entrem aqui... – O velho pegou um punhado de pó de flu e falou. – Mansão dos Prince,Hammersmith, Londres!. – Os três desapareceram pela nuvem de fumaça verde e chegaram na mansão,logo chegaram já foram recepcionados pelo Elfo da família e a avó de Severo falou.

Tulik! Leve o malão do menino para o quarto sim!. – O Elfo assentiu com a cabeça e falou.

Sim senhora...Minha senhora!. – A senhora se virou para o neto e falou.

Ficará no quarto que era de sua mãe...Se importa?. – Severo encabulado respondeu.

Não...acho até bom pois de certa forma estou perto dela de novo...posso subir?. – O avô do rapaz falou dando um sorriso.

Pode...Vá sim! Você deve estar querendo descansar, o quarto é o terceiro à esquerda. – Severo deu meio sorriso e subiu o corredor da casa era suntuoso como o restante, havia um tapete vermelho vinho no chão, papéis de parede com pequenas flores cobriam o corredor, nas paredes haviam dois quadros um deles de uma senhora gorda e branca elegantemente vestida fala.

Ora! Ora! Você deve ser Severo Prince...filho de minha sobrinha. – Severo olhou para o nome do quadro que dizia Elza McCraken e falou.

É eu sou, muito prazer senhora McCraken. – Severo saiu e achou o quarto que pertencera a sua mãe abriu a porta devagar e viu que a decoração não era muito diferente da que havia no quarto de Amelie, o quarto de sua mãe tinha papéis de parede de cor rosa claro, alguns livros dela ainda estavam por ali arrumados numa prateleira e na cama de solteiro havia lençóis com babadinhos. – Severo sentou ali e ficou olhando para mais detalhes ele foi até a janela e de lá avistou um jardim muito bem cuidado e uma estufa com várias flores ele voltou-se para quarto e foi até a penteadeira e grudada no espelho dela havia uma foto de sua mãe que não se mexia e ela estava junto com duas garotas em frente a um lugar chamado _Blue Note Jazz Club_ ele pegou a foto e colocou junto a seu malão e pensou _"Depois pergunto sobre a foto"_. – Severo saiu do quarto desceu novamente e viu na sala seu avô lendo o Profeta Diário e a sua avó comandando a varinha num delicado bordado sob uma toalha ele chegou perto deles e falou.

Bonito o quarto da minha mãe é bem aconchegante!. – Os dois sorriram e a senhora falou.

Você tem o corpo dela...quero dizer ela era magrinha assim como você era uma excelente aluna mas de repente perdeu a cabeça...passou a nos desobedecer,maldito aquele dia que a deixamos sair com aquelas duas trouxas!. – Severo sentou-se ao lado da avó e perguntou.

Minha mãe tinha amigas trouxas?. – Magda pigarreou e respondeu.

Sim...embora eu e Plutarco não gostássemos muito delas nós recebíamos elas aqui no verão tínhamos pena da sua mãe ela não tinha muitos amigos em Hogwarts e me dava tristeza vê-la trancada aqui no verão quando criança então duas meninas começaram a se aproximar dela...Droga! Preferia te-la deixado trancada. – Plutarco fez um barulho com o jornal e falou.

Esse foi nosso erro, nosso único erro!. – Severo ainda sentado falou.

Eu vi uma foto...era ela mais duas moças elas estavam na frente de um lugar... – Plutarco o interrompe com mais um pigarro e fala.

Foi naquele lupanar...que sua mãe conheceu seu pai. – Plutarco fechou o jornal e falou. – Estou com fome vamos jantar?. – Magda se levantou olhou para Severo e falou.

Venha querido!. – Severo não queria ter terminado aquela conversa mas concluiu que pela cara do avô o papo se encerrara por ali.

No dia seguinte Véspera de Natal a avó de Severo passou uma enorme lista de tarefas para o elfo,eles teriam um jantar de Natal para convidados. – Severo viu que seus avós estavam ocupados demais para conversarem sobre sua mãe naquele dia então Severo resolveu procurar por pistas sozinho ele estava no quarto de sua mãe procurando qualquer coisa que mostrasse sua vida antes de casada – Severo procurou dentro do guarda roupa dela além das roupas e lençóis viu apenas medalhas que sua mãe havia ganhado em Hogwarts, anotações dela em pergaminhos sobre matérias da escola, figurinhas de bruxos que vinham nos sapos de chocolate - Procurou por alguma pista nas gavetas da penteadeira mas viu apenas potes de cremes vazios,grampos de cabelo e uma escova,ele estava quase desistindo quando viu no chão um baú cor azul escuro com um cadeado então ele ergueu a varinha e falou.

_Alorromorra!. _– O baú se abriu e então Severo viu um livro,vários pergaminhos amarrados e fotos, muitas fotos. – Ótimo!. – Falou para si. – Severo se deteve primeiro nas fotos a primeira era de uma garota solitária sentada a beira do lago mexendo os pés para se refrescar do calor viu que a mãe era tão isolada quanto ele era. – A foto seguinte era a de uma festa que parecia ter sido naquela mesma mansão, Eileen estava muito elegante, porém não muito contente ela parecia não estar gostando da companhia do rapaz ao seu lado. – Severo ficou cerca de meia hora vendo fotos e em muitas delas apareciam duas garotas uma de cabelos negros cacheados e muito branca,outra era loira de cabelos muito lisos. – Depois das fotos abriu um livro de couro negro e na folha branca leu.

_Meu Diário – Eileen Prince_

Severo começou a ler nas primeiras páginas haviam apenas anotações de feitiços e poções mas conforme ele lia mais algumas coisas sobre a vida de sua mãe começaram a aparecer e ele leu.

_Impressionante como há pessoas cuja a única função delas é te irritar é o que acontece comigo e a turma de Zelda Kellogs aquela Grifinóriazinha despeitada, vivem caçoando do meu jeito de andar._

Mais a diante ele leu.

_Hoje fiquei muito feliz meus pais me deixaram sair com Claire e Margot, elas são trouxas mas são tão diferentes quero dizer...elas gostam de mim me colocam pra cima não ligam pra minha aparência. _

_Hoje nós três vamos ao Blue Note Jazz Club...Claire e Margot já são maiores de idade no mundo trouxa, eu sou também mas no meu mundo sei que por ser menor no mundo delas elas arrumaram um jeito de eu entrar parecendo que tenho dezoito anos._

Severo virou a página e continuou a ler.

_Hoje foi a noite mais incrível da minha vida ahhh!_

_Aquele Clube é incrível...a música hahahaha! E por que não as bebidas, o Jazz é com certeza o melhor ritmo musical de todos os tempos...mas não foi só na música que eu reparei...nossa! na banda tinha um rapaz, ele era o saxofonista tocava muito bem por sinal...ele tinha mãos fortes uma cara meio sisuda mas elegante, cabelos tão negros como a noite sem estrelas e a pele branca...bem branca...fiquei vidrada nele...Margot percebeu o jeito que eu tava olhando pra ele e falou que eu tô apaixonada...se tiver Uauuu! Que maravilha só preciso de um jeito pra conversar com ele._

Depois que Severo leu pensou _"Meu pai era músico?"_. – Nas outras páginas haviam mais algumas anotações de feitiços, até que em uma página escrita com tinta verde havia o seguinte.

_Hoje eu encontrei ele na rua o bonitão do sax...é eu chamo ele assim, mas então eu estava saindo de uma loja no centro da cidade e sai distraída nem vi quando esbarrei em alguma coisa olhei pra trás e vi ele...que vergonha! Só acontece comigo...agora ele vai me achar uma idiota completa, eu vi ele ficar bravo...e estava mesmo ele achou ruim por eu ter quebrado o instrumento de trabalho dele e falou que um saxofone era muito caro e eu...eu fiquei meio nervosa e me propus a comprar um novinho em folha parece que ele não acreditou mas preciso fazer isso vou comprar um novo sax pra ele e pedir desculpas. _

_Fui a Gringotes, tirei uma boa quantia em galeões e troquei por Libras 450 libras no total fui até uma loja em Knightsbridge chamada Harrod's e comprei...sim comprei o saxofone mais bonito da loja...ele parecia ser feito de ouro e ia combinar muito bem com meu galã. Sai da loja e fui direto pro Blue Note deixei um pergaminho escrito pra ele com o presente e fui embora, aquela noite eu tinha que dar um jeito de ir lá e foi o que eu fiz convenci meus pais de que eu ia dormir na casa de Claire...os pais de Claire estavam viajando então pra nós ficou fácil ficar no clube até tarde...pena que Margot não pode ir neste dia, nos arrumamos e quando chegamos lá aconteceu o seguinte ele veio falar comigo me agradeceu o sax novo e veio todo galante me convidando pra sair...Ahhh!agora eu já sei o nome dele é Tobias Snape. _

"_E minha mãe uma idiota"_ ele pensou. – Severo olhou pra ver se tinha mais alguma coisa escrita mas não o restante do livro tinha mais anotações sobre aulas e feitiços que ela tentava aprimorar – Então ele se deteve em outras coisas foi mexendo quando viu um convite de casamento.

_Para Eileen com muito carinho – Margot _

Ele abriu o envelope e leu o seguinte.

_Os noivos _

_Margot Smitherson & Oliver Bowen _

_Convidam você para a cerimônia matrimonial a ser realizada em 23 de Julho às 16:30 na Igreja de Westminster-Londres. _

Severo viu sua avó abrir a porta e entrar no quarto e então ele perguntou.

Vó! As amigas da minha mãe estão vivas ainda?. – A velha fechou a cara e falou.

Não sei e nem quero saber...Você já tomou banho mocinho?. – Severo levantou e falou.

Ainda não vó. – A velha então falou.

Então vá logo querido! Nossos convidados para a ceia vão começar a chegar daqui a pouco. – Severo foi até seu malão pegou uma muda de roupas saiu do quarto e foi para o banheiro enquanto se banhava Severo pensava num jeito de ir procurar as amigas de sua mãe, pensou no que tinha acabado de ouvir da avó percebeu que eles não falariam sobre tudo o que ele queria saber para Severo parecia que eles queriam enterrar o passado de Eileen. – Depois de se trocar para a festa de Natal, Severo desceu e perguntou ao avô.

Vô! Onde fica a gaiola da coruja?. – O velho olhou para ele enquanto ajeitava a gravata borboleta e falou.

_Pilgrin_ fica perto da estufa...não sei se ele está lá porque a estas horas Tulik sempre abre a gaiola pra _Pilgrin_ caçar. – Severo foi rapidamente para o jardim chegou perto da estufa e viu Tulik indo na direção da gaiola então ele gritou.

EI! Deixa que eu solto...vou precisar usar a coruja!. – O elfo veio até ele e falou.

Ohh! Claro sim senhor meu senhor!. – O elfo foi embora e Severo abriu a gaiola e prendeu a carta na perna dela e falou baixinho.

Quero que entregue essa carta a Amelie Stevens. – Severo soltou a coruja e ela sumiu pelo céu quando ele estava voltando para dentro da mansão ouviu a risada de seu avô ecoar.

Severo entrou na sala e viu os primeiros convidados de seus avós e reconheceu o jovem que estava lá e falou.

Rodolfo Lestrange!. – O rapaz de belo porte virou-se para ele e falou.

Severo Snape? O que faz aqui? E onde está sua namoradinha?. – Severo riu com ar de triunfo e falou.

Está é a casa de meus avós...e quanto a minha _"Namoradinha"_ pretendo passar o Ano Novo com ela. – Rodolfo então falou.

Vejo que a sangue ruim te enfeitiçou mesmo...pobre homem! Bem vou para perto de Bella,.ela acabou de chegar. – Severo viu Bellatrix Black chegar em um elegante vestido azul escuro adornado com pedras prateadas. – Mais convidados foram chegando todos conhecidos de Severo, depois dos Lestrange e dos Black, vieram os Nott, os Crabble, a família Goyle, os Avery e por último para a surpresa de Severo o seu professor de poções Horace Slughorn. – O professor avistou o garoto e foi cumprimenta-lo.

Ho! Ho! Olá Snape! Feliz Natal!. – Slughorn ainda olhando para ele perguntou. – Onde está a jovem Stevens?. – Severo sorriu e falou.

Está com a família dela...a verei no Ano Novo!. – Slughorn sorriu e falou.

Ela é muito talentosa, poderia ter uma carreira promissora no Ministério. – Slughorn fez uma pausa e continuou. - No Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia estão abrindo novas vagas para aprendizes depois do feriado conversarei com ela e quanto a você...Você daria um excelente Auror você tem todas as qualidades pra isso!.

Depois da ceia houve troca de presentes Severo ganhou muitos todos muito finos,mas ele trocaria todos aqueles presentes para ficar perto de Amelie e pensou _"Tomara que a carta chegue ainda hoje" _ e chegou, era alta madrugada quando Amelie acordou com algo arranhando sua janela. – Ela levantou e viu uma coruja de igreja cor caramelo, Amelie abriu a janela e a coruja voou para o quarto pousando na cama da garota que tirou a carta que estava presa na perna da coruja ela abriu e leu o conteúdo da carta.

_Querida Amelita _

_Bem aqui está tudo bem meus avós me tratam bem, mas eles sempre procuram fugir do assunto quando pergunto sobre minha mãe, estou dormindo no quarto que era dela descobri algumas coisas por aqui, um diário, umas fotos e o nome de duas amigas trouxas da minha mãe, mas só sei o nome de uma delas completo eu não tenho a menor idéia de como procura-la._

_Se puder ajudar? O nome de uma amiga dela é Margot Bowen. _

_Beijos do seu _

_Severo _

Rapidamente Amelie pegou um pergaminho e começou a escrever.

_Querido _

_Estou com saudades suas... mas falando da amiga sua mãe procure o nome dela na lista telefônica, pode ser que você encontre muitos Bowen mas pegue o número de telefone de todos que encontrar e ligue do orelhão, suponho que seus avós não tenham telefone...bem eu também vou procurar por aqui quem sabe ela pode ter vindo pra Manchester né?. _

_Te amo _

_Amelie _


	20. Senhora Bowen

_**Cap 20 Senhora Bowen **_

Severo recebeu a coruja de volta logo de manhã leu a carta de Amelie e fez como ela havia recomendado ele foi até uma central telefônica e pegou uma lista de assinantes achou treze pessoas com o nome Bowen no distrito de Hammersmith nenhuma delas era Margot Bowen. – Severo resolveu caminhar um pouco e coincidentemente passou na porta do tal _Blue Note Jazz Club _o lugar estava muito diferente do que havia visto na foto, a fachada do local estava caindo aos pedaços. - Severo ficou parado ali olhando quando viu um senhor gordo e careca sair de lá se limpando para tirar a poeira. – Severo chegou perto do homem gordo que falou.

O que foi garoto? Aqui não tem nada pra você, estou falido. – Severo respondeu meio emburrado.

Não estou pedindo doações!. – Severo fez uma pausa e perguntou. – É você que é dono desse lugar?. – O velho soltou um pigarro olhou para Severo como se já o conhecesse de algum lugar em seguida tossiu e falou.

Eu era! Os tempos mudaram! Ninguém quis saber mais de Jazz...o movimento foi enfraquecendo e o resultado é esse acabei de vender o lugar...mas se você não veio atrás de doações veio atrás do que então?. – Severo respondeu.

O senhor conheceu Eileen Prince?. – O velho terminou de espanar os últimos grãos de poeira que lhe sobraram e falou.

Conheci pouco! Sei que ela se casou com Tobias Snape um dos músicos que tocava aqui...Coitada! deve ter comido o pão que o diabo amassou...Tobias era um bom músico,mas era brigão,mulherengo, beberrão e ainda por cima jogador de pôquer inveterado. – Severo ficou ainda mais revoltado com o pai e perguntou.

O senhor conheceu Margot Smitherson?. – O velho coçou a cabeça e respondeu.

Bem não lembro de todos os freqüentadores desse clube, muitas pessoas vinham aqui, mas você é parente dessas pessoas?. – Severo ofegou e respondeu.

Eileen e Tobias são meus pais!. – O velho se espantou e falou.

OHHH! Bem que eu te achei familiar mas lamento não podê-lo ajudar...Bem preciso ir agora sim?. – Severo voltou para casa novamente e continuava sem respostas quando ele estava próximo de onde ficava St Mungos havia uma outra central telefônica e ele resolveu tentar a sorte, olhou na lista e viu sete pessoas com o sobrenome Bowen na última ligação ele já sem esperanças falou.

Alô! É eu gostaria de falar com Margot Bowen?. – Uma mulher senhora falou do outro lado.

Sou eu...quem gostaria?. – Severo tomou fôlego e falou.

Aqui é Severo Prince...filho de Eileen Prince. – A mulher do outro lado respondeu.

OHH! Minha nossa! E como ela está?. – Severo falou.

Será que eu poderia vê-la amanhã?. – A mulher do outro lado falou.

Vou sair mas volto cedo às 15:00 está bem?. – Severo respondeu aliviado.

Sim! Poderia me passar o endereço?. – A mulher passou o endereço Severo anotou num pequeno pedaço de pergaminho e foi pra casa,agora as coisas ficariam mais claras para ele dali a poucas horas saberia muito mais sobre a sua mãe.

Severo foi até o Beco Diagonal e de lá mandou uma coruja para Amelie avisando que tinha achado uma amiga de sua mãe e que no dia seguinte ia conversar com ela.

Severo no dia seguinte foi até um bairro de casas elegantes que ficavam próximas de Ascott um elegante distrito muito conhecido pelas corridas de cavalo. – Severo se aproximou da elegante mansão e bateu palmas um senhor chinês veio atende-lo e falou.

Quem é você?. – Severo ajeitou os cabelos e falou.

A senhora Bowen está me esperando eu sou Severo Prince!. – O velho abriu o portão o fez entrar e o conduziu até a cozinha da casa e sumiu minutos depois o velho surgiu novamente e conduziu Severo até uma saleta onde uma mulher magra de cabelos loiros estava sentada e fumando um cigarro ela olhou para o rapaz e falou.

É...você puxou muito o seu pai! Mas e Eileen como vai?. – Severo sentou-se e falou triste.

Está morta...ela se matou!. – Margot olhou-o espantada e falou.

Meu Deus! Pobrezinha! E seu pai está vivo?.

Sim mas não moro com ele...a senhora conheceu bem o meu pai?. – Margot estava na janela terminando seu cigarro e falou.

Bem o suficiente pra saber da fama dele... – Severo interrompeu-a e falou.

O dono daquele lugar o _Blue Note_ ele me falou de meu pai. – Margot voltou a sentar e falou.

Eu e Claire alertamos a sua mãe mas...mas ela achava que podia muda-lo...ela fez tudo errado entende? Quero dizer...ele logo notou que sua mãe era rica e caiu em cima dela que nem raposa na galinha e a sua mãe, trocava dinheiro bruxo? É assim que se diz?. – Severo a corrigiu.

Sim temos nosso sistema monetário!. – Margot olhou sem jeito e continuou.

Então ela trocava por altas notas de Libras, livrava Tobias das dívidas mas logo ele caia em outra e sua mãe pagava até que depois dele quase morrer na mão de uns bandidos pra quem ele devia parou de jogar mas não parou de pagar bebida pros amigos e sair com mulheres, enganava sua mãe com flores, juras de amor eterno...ele não se importava com o fato dela ser bruxa...ela era rica e pro seu pai sua mãe era a garantia de uma boa vida. – Severo exclamou.

Vagabundo! Ordinário!. – Margot concordou e falou.

Nós alertamos os pais dela,mas eles nos puseram porta a fora...acharam que foi por nossa causa que ela estava com ele mas claro que não era...puxa nós apenas fomos lá pra nos divertirmos, mas sua mãe...se encantou por ele e ela foi sempre tão sozinha se achava muito feia – A mulher acendeu outro cigarro e continuou. – Quando ela terminou a escola arrumou um emprego e queria porque queria alugar um apartamento pra ela e Tobias morarem junto mas os pais dela deram um jeito de segura-la ameaçaram de cancelar o dote ao qual ela tinha direito, Eileen não acreditou que eles fariam isso mas fizeram e o pai dela ainda por cima deu um jeito de a despedirem do Ministério...em resumo seus avós deixaram a sua mãe na sarjeta e só devolveriam o tal dote caso ela se casasse com um rapaz que era primo dela de segundo grau...mas Eileen não quis saber, ela tinha paixão cega por Tobias e ele tinha certeza de que ela conseguiria o dinheiro, então ele largou o emprego de músico. – Severo havia ficado mais aliviado ao ver que a mulher não tinha pego outro cigarro pra fumar e perguntou.

A senhora chegou a visitá-la em Spinner's End?. – Margot estralou os dedos e respondeu.

Eu fui...naquele lugar horrível quando eles tinham acabado de se mudar pra lá, eu até levei dinheiro pra ela e Tobias já tinha mostrado as garras pra ela a agredia verbalmente xingava ela mas depois a perdoava afinal ele achava que a qualquer hora ela podia ter a grana de volta foi aí que a sua mãe teve a idéia de engravidar ela achou que tendo um filho os pais iam amolecer e dar o dote a ela mas isso nunca deve ter acontecido não é?. – Severo tirou os cabelos do rosto e falou.

Sempre passamos dificuldades minha mãe fazia pequenos serviços lavando roupa, ela fazia serviços trouxas e aquele traste de meu pai trabalha na fábrica de tecidos. – Margot respirou fundo tossiu e falou.

Eu e Claire queríamos ter ajudado mais Eileen mas sabíamos que ela ia dar tudo na mão daquele cafajeste. – Severo falou com dureza.

Minha mãe sempre foi submissa a ele, ela vivia machucada...as vezes sobrava pra mim...eu tenho nojo dele!. – Margot deu um riso amarelo e falou.

Certas escolhas são sem volta rapaz...a sua mãe fez a escolha dela. – Severo se levantou nem notou que já estava escurecendo lá fora e falou.

Senhora Bowen obrigada pela conversa...foi bastante esclarecedora. – Severo voltou depressa para o Caldeirão Furado entrou na lareira e voltou para a casa dos avós ao olhar os dois em volta da lareira ele sentiu uma vontade imensa de estar com Amelie. – Plutarco coçou a cabeça e perguntou.

Comprou o que precisava no Beco Diagonal?. – Severo afirmou com a cabeça e falou.

Estou muito cansado vou subir e dormir um pouco. – Severo deitou-se fechou os olhos e pensou em Amelie os dois juntos felizes mas os pensamentos alegres foram tomados pela raiva dele por seu pai pelos anos de maltrato que ele causou a Severo e a mãe e pensou _"Eu não posso ficar sem fazer nada ele tem que pagar o que fez!"_. – Severo acabou adormecendo e só acordou no dia seguinte.

Severo se levantou cedo tomou o café junto com os avós e falou.

Vô! Vó! Eu vou pra casa dos Stevens...Amelie minha namorada me convidou pra ficar lá. – Os dois olharam meio ressabiados e Magda falou.

Achei que você fosse ficar aqui no Ano Novo?. – Severo terminado sua torrada respondeu.

Ela me convidou antes de sairmos de férias...fica chato se eu não for. – Plutarco pigarreou e perguntou.

Que hora você vai?.

Vou depois do café...bem vou subir e arrumar meu malão com licença. – Severo saiu da mesa e foi andando lentamente para o quarto de repente sua avó começa a falar.

Não gosto dessa família... como se chamam? Stevens? O que eles podem ensinar de bom pro Severo? Plutarco falou.

Concordo Magda! Imagina Severo merece uma moça de linhagem tradicional que saiba dos valores bruxos, ele é como a mãe pelo jeito...inteligente mas desajuizado. – Severo subiu pisando forte a escada arrumou suas coisas e não via a hora de sair dali, ele desceu se despediu friamente dos avós e sumiu pela lareira e quando chegou na casa dos Stevens foi recebido com um enorme entusiasmo e Ernest falou.

Severo! Pena que não passou Natal aqui...perdeu minha tia Polly cantando no karaokê. – Carmem que estava do lado de Ernest perguntou.

Mas e aí? Como foi com seus avós?. – Severo riu e falou.

Caramba! Eles são muito chatos!. – Carmem e Ernest riram e falaram.

Amelie está brincando com os irmãos no quarto dela. – Severo subiu e encontrou David no chão rabiscando papel e as gêmeas faziam montinho em cima de Amelie, Severo falou.

Amelie? Cheguei!. – Ela respondeu.

Me tira daqui! Essas minhas irmãs são doidas. – Katarina e Katrina tornaram a fazer cócegas na irmã mais velha e Amelie ria alto. – Meninas para! Eu quero falar com o Severo e pra isso vocês duas t em que sair de cima de mim. – As duas saíram do quarto e uma delas levava David no colo e Amelie falou. – Toma cuidado com ele! O David não é que nem boneca. – Katarina falou.

A gente toma...a gente não é mais criancinha!. – Amelie se ajeitou e falou.

E aí quero saber tudo?. – Severo contou a ela toda a conversa que teve com Margot.

No último dia do ano houve uma grande festa na casa dos Stevens era uma animação só, muito diferente da casa dos avós de Severo. – Ele e Amelie acompanharam o pedido de noivado de Henry e Severo conheceu outros integrantes da família Stevens. – De madrugada algumas pessoas ainda conversavam na sala em volta da lareira – Amelie e Severo estavam no escritório próximo a sala de jantar conversando.

Dezessete anos daqui a alguns dias hein?. – Severo sorriu e falou.

Sim! Não vejo a hora de ir pra Devonshire ter você junto comigo. -Severo fez uma pausa olhou meio encabulado para Amelie, ela percebeu e perguntou.

O que foi?. – Severo falou meio ressabiado.

Meus avós...antes de vir pra cá peguei eles falando mal de você. – Amelie riu e falou.

Ahhh! Deixa pra lá eu nem ligo o que importa é você não eles. – Amelie sorriu o beijou em seguida Severo olhou para ela de modo mais lascivo e perguntou.

A porta está trancada?. – Amelie sorriu e falou.

Sim! Ahhh! Sevvie seu safadinho...Hahaha! E se alguém bater na porta?. – Severo riu a agarrou e falou enquanto começava a se esfregar nela.

Ahhh! Não vai não...a gente não vai demorar você é muito preocupada precisa... – Severo encostou perto dela e falou um sussurro. – Relaxar mais!. – Amelie riu e falou.

Você é definitivamente maluquinho...Hahahaha!. – Severo falou nos ouvidos dela.

Eu adoro viver perigosamente vem cá!. – Severo a puxou contra a parede e começou a investir em Amelie tirou uma parte da roupa dela e da sua começou a penetra-la e a beijava no pescoço, Amelie delirava com a maneira que Severo a possuía e deixou soltar um gemido alto quando atingiu o limite de seu prazer. – Mas Severo ainda não estava satisfeito continuava a estocando e Amelie sentiu que ia gozar de novo quando ela mais uma vez geme e Severo também. – Por fim Severo a deixa e encerra a madrugada de amor com um beijo repleto de ternura e falou.

Feliz Ano Novo!. – Amelie o abraçou e falou.

Eu te amo!.


	21. Quem é vivo sempre aparece

_**CAP 21 Quem é vivo sempre aparece **_

O dia do aniversário de Snape 9 de Janeiro foi marcado por uma forte nevasca os alunos andavam com muita dificuldade pelos jardins da escola, Severo e Amelie estavam refugiados na biblioteca da escola e ele lhe falou.

Ahhh! Esqueci de te dizer que na festa de Natal de meus avós estava o professor Slughorn. – Amelie riu e falou.

Você falou com ele?. – Severo sorriu e respondeu.

Falei! Ele disse que vai falar com você a respeito de uma vaga no Ministério. – Amelie sorriu e falou.

Hummm! Muito bem, ele vai me indicar pra que? Ministra da Magia? Hahahahaha!. – Amelie riu baixinho e Severo falou.

E porque não? Bem que poderia! Eu ia adorar. – Severo fechou um de seus livros e falou.

Ele me disse que eu tenho grandes chances de ser Auror. – Amelie olhou admirada e falou.

E será um excelente Auror! Mais tarde na sala precisa eu te dou o seu presente de aniversário. – Severo sorriu e falou.

Eu já tenho o que quero!Mas aceitarei seu presente de bom grado. – Como já era de costume os dois passaram uma parte da noite na sala precisa.

Desde o dia em que Eileen fora encontrada morta Tobias Snape havia sumido largou o emprego na fábrica e não estava mais em Spinner's End ele voltou para Londres e estava morando num quartinho caindo aos pedaços ele acabava de tomar um trago de conhaque e falava com dois homens ambos com cara de poucos amigos.

Pode confiar Jacob! Eu to com uns planos aqui pra seqüestrar o garoto...Esse pessoal bruxo tem muito ouro, aquela imbecil da minha ex-mulher nadava no dinheiro e com certeza a grana ficou pra aquele coisinha meu querido _"Filhinho!"_. – Tobias conversava com um homem gordo de cabelos loiros e ele tinha marcas de queimaduras na região dos olhos. – Tobias olhou para o outro comparsa que era ruivo e alto e falou. – Eu vou pensar numa coisa num plano dos bons.

No dia de São Valentim os alunos foram a um passeio em Hogwarts Amelie e Severo voltaram ao Madame Podfoot e enquanto conversavam ela o perguntou.

Severo o seu pai não foi atrás de você?. – Severo depois de um gole de chá respondeu.

Não! Mas se ele cruzar meu caminho não respondo por mim. – Amelie segurou a mãe dele e falou.

Não faça isso! Por favor! Não vale a pena. – Severo cerrou os punhos e falou.

Você não sofreu como eu sofri na unha daquele...daquele filho da... - A minha sede de vingança me consome eu tenho vontade de...- Amelie o interrompeu e falou.

Para! Você não vai fazer nada! A melhor maneira de dar o troco a seu pai é entrando no Ministério num trabalho honesto mostrar pra ele que você conseguiu. – Amelie ofegou e continuou. – O que eu já e falei sobre vingança? Olha se você continuar com essa idéia é melhor me esquecer. – Severo a olhou feio e falou.

Tá! Olha! Vamos terminar de tomar nosso lanche sim?. – No resto do dia o casal evitou falar sobre o pai de Severo e quando voltavam para Hogwarts Severo sente uma fisgada pelas costas e cai.

Severo? Severo?. – Amelie olha para trás e vê Sirius e Tiago andando e rindo como se nada tivesse acontecendo e falaram.

O ranhoso caiu de maduro! Ohhh! Coitadinho do _ranhosinho_. – Amelie olhou para os dois e gritou.

O que vocês ganham fazendo isso? Deixem ele em paz!. – Amelie ajudou a levantar Severo e ele apontou a varinha para Sirius e Tiago que ainda estavam parados e falaram.

A gente não tem que dar satisfações dos nossos atos pra você_ ranhosinha!_. – Amelie olhou para eles e falou.

É muito melhor ser _ranhosinha_ do que ser vocês!. – Tiago e Sirius apontaram a varinha mas foram impedidos por Lupin e Lílian. – Severo e Amelie saíram sem falar nada e quando chegaram próximos a entrada da escola ela falou. – Falta pouco Severo! Falta pouco!.

No fim de Fevereiro Amelie completou 17 anos e foi realizar seu exame de aparatação em Hogsmeade passou por pouco. – Março entrou e a neve se despediu de Hogwarts mas os ventos frios ainda insistiam em aparecer, Severo e Amelie se encontravam quando podiam pois cada um estava preocupado com seu NIEM mas antes do feriado de páscoa numa conversa com Amelie, Severo disse.

Vamos dar uma passada em Devonshire depois do almoço de páscoa?. – Amelie concordou e falou.

Ótimo! Tô super curiosa pra saber como é essa casa...aliás essa mansão. – Severo sorriu e falou.

Se prepara porque é lá que a gente vai morar depois de se formar. – Amelie sorriu e falou.

Ótimo! Seremos eu você e um Elfo! Hahahahaha!. – Severo perguntou rindo.

O que você tem contra Elfos?.

Nada contra,mas é esquisito ter que dar ordens pra um sei lá.


	22. A desagradável visita de Páscoa

_**CAP 22 A desagradável visita de Páscoa **_

Severo havia recebido um convite para passar páscoa com seus avós,mas recusou educadamente ele não estava disposto a escutar eles falarem mal de Amélie.

Um dia antes da páscoa depois de um almoço o casal aparatou para Devonshire pegaram um caminho por uma pequena estrada, Amelie sentiu-se enjoada e Severo perguntou.

O que foi?. – Amelie respondeu.

Vou vomitar!. – Amelie foi até um arbusto se agachou e cruzou os braços minutos depois ela estava de volta ainda se sentindo tonta e falou. – Nossa to péssima!. – Severo falou.

Então é melhor deixarmos pra depois se você não está bem. – Amelie andando devagar falou.

Não! Vamos lá, mas antes eu queria sentar um pouquinho debaixo dessa árvore você não se importa?. – Severo a levou até a árvore e os dois se sentaram, Amelie respirou fundo para se recompor e falou.

Severo! Puxa! Eu ia te contar quando chegassemos lá na casa mas. – Amelie olhou sorriu para Severo e continuou a falar. – Bem eu fiz uns exames e...puxa!. – Amelie começou na rir e Severo perguntou.

O que foi? O que está acontecendo?. – Amelie entre risadas falou.

Eu to... – Amelie respirou fundo novamente e completou. – Grávida!. – Severo a olhou confuso e falou.

Grávida? Grávida? Caramba! É sério? Onde está a barriga? É menino?Menina?. – Amelie deu risada e falou.

Não tem barriga ainda, descobri isso umas semanas atrás ainda não dá pra saber o sexo. – Severo ainda espantado falou.

Será vamos saber cuidar dele?dela?. – Amelie deu de ombros e falou.

Acho que sim! Seremos bons pais pra ele ou ela e se forem gêmeos?. – Severo riu e falou.

Gêmeos?. – Amelie riu e falou.

Pode ser...se eu puxei a minha mãe posso ter gêmeos. – Severo segurou as mãos dela e falou.

Bem agora que as coisas estão mais serias o que acha da gente casar?. – Amelie sorriu e falou.

Ahhh! Porque a gente não deixa pra depois? Não quero casar agora só porque teremos um bebe? A gente pode esperar mais um pouco... Porque aí pra mim vai parecer que a gente tá casando por obrigação. – Severo se abraçou a ela e falou.

Se acha melhor assim. – Amelie sorriu e falou.

Vamos levantar? Eu já estou melhor. – Severo a ajudou a se levantar e os dois caminharam mais dez minutos até chegar na Mansão da família Prince, ao avistarem a casa viram que ela estava muito bem cuidada. – Amelie admirada falou.

Aqui é lindo! Uauu!. – A mansão tinha um vasto jardim com muitas flores a casa era um palacete de cor creme, Severo falou.

Vamos? Os dois entraram pelo jardim e Severo bateu na porta da frente minutos depois em Elfo veio atender a porta.

Pois não?. – O Elfo olhava ressabiado para o casal e Severo falou.

Sou neto de Plutarco e Magda Prince, serei seu senhor daqui a alguns meses. – O elfo lhe fez uma reverência e perguntou.

O que posso fazer por você meu senhor?. – Severo deu um riso irônico e falou.

Que tal me deixar entrar?. – O elfo saiu da porta se desculpando.

OHH!Claro! Claro meu senhor!. – Severo e Amelie entraram na sala da casa que era muito bem cuidada na sala havia um sofá de couro marrom, cortinas branco e vermelhas e vasos de porcelana espalhados em várias mesinhas. – Severo olhou para o Elfo e falou.

Traga chás e biscoitos para nós por favor?. – O elfo saiu da sala e Severo perguntou. – E aí gostou?. – Amelie olhava vislumbrada e respondeu.

Aqui é maravilhoso minha nossa vai ser o lugar ideal pra vivermos,criarmos nosso filhinho!. – Severo sorriu e falou.

Seremos uma família feliz!. – Amelie o beijou no rosto e falou.

Não te beijo na boca porque ainda estou com gosto ruim. – Severo riu e viu o Elfo trazer o chá para eles, Amelie olhava para a criatura e não se conteve em perguntar.

Qual seu nome?. – O elfo terminou de encher a xícara de chá deles e respondeu.

Me chamo Burq senhora!. – Amelie começou a tomar seu chá e depois de um gole perguntou novamente.

Quanto tempo trabalha aqui?. – O elfo respondeu.

Desde muito jovem...me lembro de quando a senhorita Prince era pequena e ela vinha com os pais passar férias aqui, meu irmão Tulik vive na casa dos Prince na capital. – Amelie terminou seu chá e falou.

Vamos lá em cima ver o resto da casa?. – Severo a conduziu pelos outros aposentos que eram tão suntuosos quanto a sala, Amelie gostou de tudo e quando era duas horas eles resolveram voltar pra casa e quando chegaram encontraram tudo em silêncio e Amelie falou. – Ninguém em casa acho que meus pais devem ter ido pra casa da tia Polly, bem vou na cozinha beber água já volto. – Amelie saiu da sala deixando Severo sozinho ele sentou-se no sofá e começou a pensar na vida que teria com Amelie e seu filho mas esses pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ele se lembrou de seu pai _"Tenho que fazer alguma coisa"_ para Severo ele teria que ferir seu pai usar uma maldição nem que fosse a pior delas o _"Avada Kedavra"_ , Severo notou que Amelie estava demorando a voltar da cozinha ele foi até lá e viu o seguinte. – Seu pai sentado com os pés na mesa e comendo feito um porco e atrás dele dois homens com cara de poucos amigos o pai de Severo olha com desdém para o filho e fala.

Finalmente nos encontramos de novo! Tá morando bem hein?Seu filho da p... – Severo o interrompeu com fúria nos olhos.

Como chegou aqui vagabundo?. – Tobias riu cínico e falou.

Oras! Pra que existem as listas telefônicas? Seu bruxo idiota!. – Severo sacou na varinha e falou.

Onde está Amelie?. – Tobias olhou para os homens que estavam com ele e falou.

Meus camaradas deram um jeito nela!. – Severo gritou furioso e falou.

Desgraçado! Você matou ela?Seu desgraçado!. – Tobias riu e falou.

Pra que mata-la? Ela não me interessa... quer dizer peguei um pouco de dinheiro do cofre do tonto do pai dela...mas o que me interessa é você. – Severo sentiu-se aliviado por não ter acontecido nada a Amelie mas seu rosto era pura fúria e ele falou ao pai.

Minha grana?Vem cá? Ta pensando o que? Que vai conseguir me ameaçar pra irmos juntos a Gringotes?. – Tobias tira uma arma das vestes e Severo ri alto. – Você acha que vai me matar? Eu acabo com você antes...quem manda mexer com bruxos seu imundo!. – Severo aponta a varinha e fala.

_Crucius!_. – O pai dele cai no chão se contorcendo de dor e Severo fala. – Isso ainda é pouco!. – Severo olha para os homens que estavam com seu pai e eles imediatamente largam os sacos que carregavam e saíram correndo,Severo olhava triunfante para o pai e falou. – Viu o que o seu filho bruxo e imbecil pode fazer?. – Tobias estava se recuperando quando mais uma vez Severo lançou seu feitiço e seu pai continuava caído e Severo falava. – Gosta? É bom não é? Isso é o meu agradecimento pelo excelente tratamento que você dedicou a mim e minha mãe!. – Amelie estava indo em direção a cozinha e viu Severo olhando para o pai com um olhar que ela nunca tinha visto nele era como se Severo tivesse dentro de si uma fera descontrolada com sede de sangue. – Ela chegou e falou.

_Estupefaça!. _– Severo caiu do outro lado da cozinha, Amelie verificou se Tobias ainda estava bem – Tobias estava com o pulso fraco e Amelie então resolveu ligar para a polícia. – Severo acordou e gritou com ela.

Porque me estuporou?. – Amelie respondeu gritando também.

VOCÊ IA MATAR ELE? O que passou na sua cabeça? Você tá ferrado Severo! Usou maldição imperdoável nele!. – Severo levantou-se e continuou a falar gritando.

Não está do meu lado? O que queria que eu fizesse? Desse tratamento vip pra ele?. – Amelie sentou Severo numa cadeira e falou tentando se acalmar.


	23. Metido numa grande encrenca

_**CAP 23 Metido numa grande encrenca **_

Não! Mas não bastava conversar com ele? Sei lá! Você tá ferrado Severo...o que você foi fazer?. – Amelie começou a chorar e ele falou.

Eles estavam assaltando a sua casa!. – Amelie falou chorando.

Isso não importa...eu não quero ver você em Azkaban! Porque fez isso?. – Severo ficou calado e nisto Amelie escuta a campainha tocar e fala.

Deve ser a polícia! Eles vão levar seu pai. – Severo ficou ali imóvel sentado sem saber o que fazer, Amelie abriu a porta para os policiais e explicou a um deles, um senhor alto, magro e narigudo. – Então aquele homem caído estava tentando roubar nossa casa nós batemos nele com...com essa panela de ferro!. – O policial anotou tudo num bloquinho e perguntou.

Ele estava sozinho? Amelie respondeu.

Não tinha dois homens com ele...um era gordo, loiro e tinha uma cicatriz de queimadura perto do olho e o outro era magro e ruivo. – Severo apenas observava e um dos policiais perto dele perguntou.

Onde estão seus pais?. – Amelie respondeu.

Acabamos de chegar...e encontramos a casa vazia mas meus pais devem estar pra chegar. – E realmente um barulho de automóvel estacionando ecoou pela casa. – Devem ser eles!. – O restante da família Stevens chegou preocupada e Ernest falou.

O que está acontecendo aqui?. – Ernest olhou Tobias ainda no chão e perguntou a Severo. -O que seu pai veio fazer aqui Severo?. – O policial perguntou para Severo.

Então ele é seu pai?. – Severo respondeu seco.

Sim! Ele estava bêbado e tentando assaltar a casa da minha namorada. – O policial anotou tudo no bloquinho novamente e então outros dois policiais pegaram Tobias e o carregaram. – Assim que a polícia foi embora uma coruja pousou na janela da cozinha, Katrina pegou o pergaminho que estava na pata da coruja e leu.

É do Ministério...é pro Severo!. – Amelie olhou encabulada pegou a carta das mãos da irmã e abriu.

_Caro senhor _

_Severo Prince Snape_

_O Ministério da Magia acaba de registrar o uso de uma maldição imperdoável aplicada em um humano trouxa às 14:30 da tarde. _

_Compareça em audiência amanhã às 10:00 onde será discutida a sua situação. _

_Atenciosamente_

_Barnabés Holdrock _

_Departamento de Controle do Uso Indevido da Magia_

Amelie entregou o pergaminho a Severo sem falar nada e saiu da cozinha deixando ele ali sozinho quando Carmem perguntou a ele.

Mas o que você fez foi tão grave assim?. – Severo fez sim com a cabeça e respondeu.

Foi magia poderosa e perigosa. – Severo não queria dizer que havia mexido com Arte das Trevas. – Carmem ficou pensativa e falou.

Mas e agora? O que vai acontecer com você?. – Severo deu de ombros e respondeu.

Vou no Ministério amanhã e lá eles decidirão o que fazer comigo. – Carmem ficou confusa e subiu para ver a filha, ela encontrou Amelie chorando deitada na cama e a filha lhe falou.

Ele tá encrencado mãe! Eu não sei o que fazer...ele usou um tipo de magia que não pode se usar. – Carmem abraçou a filha e falou.

Tenha calma! Tudo vai se resolver você vai ver!. – Amelie ficou pensando no que poderia fazer foi aí então que teve a idéia, ia escrever para Dumbledore ele com certeza ajudaria a Severo, Amelie rapidamente pegou um pedaço de pergaminho, a tinta e a pena e numa caligrafia urgente e nervosa escreveu.

_Caro Diretor _

_Aqui quem escreve é Amelie Contreras Stevens aluna de Hogwarts da casa Grifinória._

_Venho lhe pedir que ajude ao aluno Severo Prince Snape da Sonserina ele fez uso de maldição imperdoável contra o pai dele e será julgado amanhã sei que as chances de Severo são mínimas mas se eu pudesse contar com sua ajuda. _

_Desde já agradeço _

_Amelie Contreras Stevens_

Amelie pegou sua coruja e colocou a carta nela o bicho saiu voando e Amelie rezando pra que a carta chegasse logo, sua cabeça estava fervendo foi quando ela sentiu uma pontada na barriga e sentiu um líquido descer por entre as pernas viu a calça se manchar de sangue e gritou.

MÃE! MÃE!. – Severo ouviu os gritos da namorada e foi até ela em seguida Carmem veio correndo e Amelie falou. – Me leva pro hospital!. – Carmem desceu com a filha que estava branca feito cera e falou para as outras filhas.

Fala pro papai que eu fui levar a Amelie pro Hospital aqui pertinho. – Carmem saiu com a filha e as duas foram para o hospital chegaram lá em dez minutos e Amelie foi colocada na maca e levada para uma sala. – Enquanto isso na casa Severo ficou ali pensando em tudo o que havia acontecido e a vontade de liquidar seu pai foi ficando mais evidente quando eram 18:00 Uma coruja pousou na janela do quarto onde Severo costumava ficar ele pegou a carta que o bicho trazia e leu.

_Cara Aluna _

_Tomei conhecimento da maldição praticada pelo aluno Severo Snape estarei aí às 20:00 e conversarei com ele. _

_Atenciosamente _

_Alvo Dumbledore _

Severo dobrou o pergaminho e em seguida escutou uma batida na porta ele foi até lá e abriu-a vagarosamente e viu a sombra de Ernest que lhe falou.

Severo queria falar com você?. – Severo abriu totalmente a porta, Ernest entrou e perguntou.

O que pretendia fazer rapaz? Matar seu pai?. – Severo foi até a janela e falou numa voz fraca.

Na...na...não sei! Eu...eu...quis feri-lo por tudo o que ele causou a mim e minha mãe. – Ernest se aproximou de Severo e perguntou novamente.

O que acontece aos bruxos que fazem mágicas perigosas como a que você fez?. – Severo respondeu ainda numa voz fraca.

Vão presos! Ficam em Azkaban. – Ernest ofegou e falou.

O seu pai deve ter lhe enchido muito, pra você chegar a esse ponto?. – Severo ainda estava encostado na janela quando falou.

Eu me descontrolo quando estou perto dele...ainda mais agora que eu posso feri-lo eu...eu não consigo controlar é como se uma enorme fera tomasse conta de meu corpo e dissesse pra que eu acabasse com ele. – Ernest pigarreou e falou.

Venha cá! Escute bem o que eu vou te falar. – Severo saiu da janela, sentou-se ao lado de Ernest que o mirava nos olhos e falou. – Severo eu sei as coisas pelas quais você passou...sei que seu pai não é uma pessoa fácil,mas não é desse jeito que se resolvem as coisas. – Severo protestou.

De que jeito então? Eu...eu tenho vontade de esmaga-lo de fazer ele passar por tudo que eu e minha mãe passamos. – Ernest respirou fundo e falou.

Mas está errado por pensar assim...Severo todo mundo que faz o mal tem a sua punição e sem o punido levantar um dedo o seu pai sempre foi vitima da ganância dele. – Ernest ia falar mais alguma coisa mas Katarina bateu na porta e falou do lado de fora mesmo.

Pai! A mamãe ligou e disse que a Amelie tá fora de perigo e o bebe também. – Ernest do lado de dentro falou.

Obrigada filha!. – De repente ele se virou para Severo e perguntou. – Amelie está grávida?. – Severo respondeu com a fala entrecortada.

Es...es...está!. – Ernest sorri e fala.

Avô! Serei avô!. – O homem se levanta e fala. – Severo pense nas suas atitudes...Agora você tem um filho pra cuidar. – Ernest saiu fechou a porta mas logo voltou e falou. – Severo tem um senhor querendo vê-lo é Alvo Dumbledore. – Severo rumou até a porta e desceu, quando chegou na sala viu o senhor Taggart servindo conhaque para Dumbledore. – O velho diretor lhe sorriu e depois de tomar seu gole de conhaque perguntou a Ernest.

Há um lugar onde eu possa conversar em particular com o aluno?. – Ernest apontou uma porta de cor marrom escura e falou.

Ali fica o escritório. – Dumbledore se levantou e falou para Severo.

Venha! Me acompanhe!. – Os dois foram até o escritório entraram fecharam a porta e iniciaram a sua conversa. – Dumbledore começou.

Vim assim que recebi a carta da senhorita Stevens! É Severo a sua situação é complicada usar maldição imperdoável em um trouxa é muito grave mas conte como chegou a isso?. – Severo tomou fôlego e falou.

Não consegui me controlar...só de ver aquele homem que se diz meu pai uma fúria veio e me tomou conta. – Dumbledore deu meio riso para o rapaz e falou.

É compreensível quando nos deparamos com algo que nos causou muitos danos fica difícil controlarmos a fera que existe dentro de nós mas acontece que quando fazemos isso pagamos um preço. – Severo falou sem animo.

É eu sei que meu caso não tem jeito. – Dumbledore colocou uma das mãos no ombro do rapaz e falou.

Eu intercederei por você, a senhorita Stevens também lhe ajudará. – Severo olhou para o velho diretor e falou.

Ela não pode...está no hospital. – Dumbledore coçou a longa barba prateada e falou.

Não se preocupe prepararei algo para a sua defesa. – Dumbledore respirou fundo e falou. – Descanse! Amanhã você terá um longo dia. – Os dois saíram do escritório, Dumbledore se despediu e Severo voltou para seu quarto ficou ali minuto a minuto sem conseguir pregar o olho foi quando ele escutou o carro estacionar e Carmem entrou falando.

Ela e a criança estão fora de perigo! E onde está Severo?. – Severo ouviu Ernest responder.

Está no quarto dele. – Carmem subiu abriu a porta do quarto e falou.

Severo, Amelie e a criança estão bem...o querido venha!. – Carmem o abraçou e começou a lhe fazer cafunés e ele falou.

Eu não consegui me controlar! Desculpe mas não consegui!. – Carmem continuou a afaga-lo e falou.

Procure descansar! Vai dar tudo certo!. – Severo dormiu mal aquela noite e mal tomou café, ele foi sozinho ao Ministério e chegou lá exatamente às 10:00 para ser julgado. – Ele entrou numa sala escura sentou-se numa cadeira de couro velha e olhou para o alto e várias pessoas se encontravam ali sentadas ele se deteve a olhar uma mulher com cara de sapo que aparentava ter uns trinta e cinco anos de repente um senhor gordo e rosado chegou e sentou numa cadeira vermelha que ficava acima ao centro e começou.

Senhoras e senhores! Sejam bem vindos! Hoje vamos julgar o processo movido contra Severo Prince Snape dezessete anos de idade completados em 9 de Janeiro último. – O velho virou a folha do pergaminho e continuou. – O jovem citado é acusado de pratica de Maldição Imperdoável, ele se utilizou da Maldição _Cruciatus_, atacando um trouxa ontem as 14:30 da tarde numa casa do bairro de Cristal Valley na cidade de Manchester, há alguma coisa que queira dizer um sua defesa senhor Snape?. – Severo olhou diretamente para o homem e falou.

Ele ia me matar estava armado com um revolver e ataquei para me defender. – Um burburinho de vozes fala e Severo vê Dumbledore chegar e se sentar. – O homem retomou o julgamento e perguntou.

Mas poderia te-lo atacado com um feitiço simples um _Oblivate_ por exemplo?. – Severo respondeu seco.

Na hora não me lembrei!. – Um anão anotava tudo em um pergaminho e Severo continuou a falar. – Me lembrei das maldições porque estamos fazendo revisão para os NIEM'S. – O homem pigarreou e falou.

Se lembrou e resolveu testá-la para ver o que acontecia não é? Para ver se era verdade tudo aquilo que estava nos livros?. – Severo se irritou e respondeu.

Foi o que me lembrei na hora!. – Dumbledore interveio.

Holdrock! O rapaz não premeditou o uso da maldição...ele lançou a maldição na hora do nervoso o tal homem era o pai dele os dois nunca tiveram uma relação amigável tanto que o pai queria mata-lo e Snape na ânsia de se defender falou o primeiro feitiço que lhe veio na cabeça. – Holdrock e a mulher com cara de sapo riram e ela falou numa voz infantil e enjoativa.

Ora! Veja bem o que está dizendo Dumbledore o senhor está incentivando o uso de maldições?. – Dumbledore ajeitou seu chapéu e falou.

Não Senhorita Umbridge! Não estou defendendo o uso de maldições...estou defendendo o aluno de minha escola, um aluno aplicado com notas brilhantes e com um futuro pela frente!. – Umbridge ficou quieta cochichou algo com Holdrock que falou em seguida.

Bem faremos uma pausa de dez minutos!. – As pessoas que assistiam o julgamento saíram e na sala ficaram apenas Severo, Umbridge, Holdrock e Dumbledore que foi na direção de Holdrock para conversar e Severo do pouco que conseguiu ouvir escutou.

É Dumbledore mas a situação dele tá difícil, afinal é uma maldição. – Dumbledore ficou ali conversando mais e Severo via Holdrock fazer caretas e olhar para ele.


	24. A decisão final

_**CAP 24 A decisão final **_

O julgamento havia recomeçado e Holdrock foi breve.

Após analisar a situação resolvi dar mais uma chance ao rapaz, Alvo Dumbledore se encarregou de dar ao senhor Severo Prince Snape uma punição já que o réu é primário e aluno de Hogwarts, sessão encerrada. – Algumas pessoas protestaram Umbridge olhou para Severo chegou perto dele e falou.

Está livre _queridinho_ de Dumbledore!. – Severo a olhou com desdém e se levantou da cadeira indo para junto do Diretor e falou.

Eu devia ter ido pra Azkaban!. – Dumbledore bateu no ombro de Severo e falou.

Deixe de asneiras! Quando voltar para Hogwarts me procure que acertarei uma punição para você. - Severo olhou para Dumbledore e respondeu.

Obrigado!. – O diretor sorriu e falou.

Não agradeça a mim, agradeça a senhorita Stevens foi ela que me mandou uma carta. – Severo voltou para a casa dos Stevens a falou para Ernest, Carmem e as meninas.

Deu tudo certo! Não serei punido!. – Ernest e Carmem sorriram e o abraçaram e Carmem falou.

Amelie já está em casa, está deitada mas vá vê-la sim?. – Severo subiu entrou no quarto de Amelie e a viu lá dormindo, ele chegou perto dela afagou-lhe os cabelos e falou baixinho.

Estou aqui amor!. – Amelie acordou se virou riu para Severo e falou.

Que bom! Eu quase perdi nosso filho mas ainda bem que fui pro hospital a tempo o médico me pediu repouso absoluto então não poderei voltar a Hogwarts no trem de hoje a noite mas acho que semana que vem estarei de volta. - Severo sorriu e falou.

Obrigado por ter me ajudado!. – Amelie deu um riso fraco e falou.

Fiz o que devia fazer! Meu amor!. – Severo a beijou ternamente na testa e falou.

Não vou mais tomar seu tempo é melhor descansar. – Severo saiu e foi arrumar o seu malão ele almoçou e passou o resto da tarde ao lado de Amelie e quando eram vinte para as cinco ele se despediu dela, ele desceu pôs seu malão na lareira e foi para o Caldeirão Furado pela rede de Flú chegou lá e rumou para a estação de King's Cross entrou na parede entre as plataformas nove e dez e chegou ao expresso de Hogwarts na plataforma os alunos se acotovelavam para entrar então Severo avistou Rodolfo Lestrange e Vincent Goyle conversando e foi para junto deles. – Vincent sorriu e falou.

Soube que escapou de uma Severo? Maldição Cruciatus?. – Minha tia estava entre os jurados e me falou. – Rodolfo começou a olhar Severo com mais respeito e falou.

Porque não se junta a nós? O Lord sempre recebe os novos seguidores aos domingos afinal os que vão nesse dia geralmente são estudantes, sabe quem eu vi nesse feriado por lá?. – Severo perguntou curioso.

Quem?. – Rodolfo riu e falou.

Pedro Pettigrew! Aquele pateta. – Rodolfo fez uma breve pausa e perguntou. – Onde está a sua namorada?. – Severo respondeu seco.

Está doente e volta semana que vem. – Severo entrou no trem dormiu durante o trajeto e sonhou que estava junto de Amelie andando pelo jardim da mansão de Devonshire mas a caminhada havia sido interrompida pelo seu pai que pegou Amelie e a esfaqueou, Severo acordou aos gritos e suado olhou para fora o dia estava amanhecendo.

Logo Severo chegou ele foi falar com Dumbledore para acertar sua punição e o diretor falou.

Severo? Vou lhe ensinar Oclumência e Legilimência já ouviu falar nesses feitiços não?. – Severo fez sim com a cabeça e perguntou.

Porque quer me ensinar?. – Dumbledore ajeitou seus óculos de meia lua e falou.

Para que fique mais controlado! Para que tenha sangue frio diante do pior inimigo. – Severo sorriu e perguntou.

Quando eu começo?. – Dumbledore sorriu e falou.

Amanhã! Às 20:00 aqui no meu escritório. – Severo saiu satisfeito.

Amelie chegou na semana seguinte estava corada e sorridente Severo contou a ela sobre as aulas e ela falou.

Dumbledore sabe o que faz!.

Nas semanas que se seguiram Severo evoluiu muito era um aluno dedicado e além de praticar as aulas com Dumbledore estudava para as provas do NIEM que estava cada vez mais perto e no tempo que sobrava para ele e Amelie ficarem juntos discutiam detalhes sobre o futuro de cada um, Amelie ia ser entrevistada no Ministério,logo terminassem seus NIEM's. – Os exames dos NIEM's chegaram Severo e Amelie fizeram as provas e depois delas foram se refrescar a beira do lago perto de uma sombra e começaram a falar sobre a casa.

Então querido a gente pode usar aquele quarto do lado esquerdo e deixa o de frente pro bebe lá o sol brilha muito mais e crianças precisam de sol. – Severo sorriu e falou.

Ótimo e vai querer mudar os móveis da sala?. – Amelie sorriu e falou.

Não! São tão bonitos gostei deles pelo menos os seus avós tem bom gosto.

Finalmente o dia da formatura havia chegado o Salão Principal estava decorado com as bandeiras de todas as casas e no centro uma bandeira de Hogwarts com o Brasão da escola Dumbledore iniciou a cerimônia com um pequeno discurso.

Caros alunos! É com muito orgulho que entregaremos a vocês esses diplomas! Durante sete anos esta escola, foi mais do que a escola de vocês, foi a casa onde formaram-se amizades, amores e valores coisas das quais vocês se utilizarão até mais que magia. – Dumbledore terminou o discurso e falou. – Bem cada diretor de sua respectiva casa se encarregará de entregar os diplomas chamarei primeiro o Professor Flitwick Diretor da Corvinal. – O professor começou a chamar seus alunos em seguida foi a vez de Horace Slughorn diretor da Sonserina.

Avery Lucas!. – Um rapaz magro,branco de cabelos castanhos se levantou. – Horace foi chamando mais nomes, chamou Rodolfo Lestrange e depois foi a vez de Severo Snape ele foi até a mesa dos professores pegou um pergaminho e apertou as mãos de Horace Slughorn e em seguida as de Alvo Dumbledore. – A última casa a ser chamada foi a Grifinória Amelie foi sorridente receber o seu diploma das mãos de Minerva McGonagall. – Depois da entrega de diplomas houve um baile de formatura e quando Amelie e Severo estavam no jardim passeando ele lhe entregou um anel.

É jóia da família, da caixa que minha avó me deu achei este anel parecido com você. – Severo deu a Amelie um anel de ouro com uma pedra castanha clara no centro depois de receber o anel ela o beijou demoradamente.


	25. Escolhas erradas

_**CAP 25 Escolhas erradas **_

Uma semana depois de se formarem Severo e Amelie mudaram-se definitivamente para Devonshire, Amelie começou a trabalhar no Ministério e Severo em Gringotes tiveram gêmeos um menino e uma menina ao qual deram os nomes de Julio e Helena. – Amelie estava muito contente com a vida que levava apenas ficava triste quando Severo chegava tarde o que acontecia em poucas vezes passou a ser mais freqüente, Severo chegava tarde todos os dias e de sábado ele também saia,Amelie notou também que ele estava mais frio e distante e em um determinado dia não hesitou em perguntar.

Severo o que anda acontecendo? Você tem chegado tarde todos os dias não passa mais os sábados com a gente. – Severo respondeu friamente.

Tenho tido muito trabalho não vê?. – Amelie respondeu irritada.

Não! Não vejo! Eu tenho amigos que também trabalham em gringotes Severo e não são obrigados a fazer hora extra! Fala pra mim o que ta acontecendo?. – Amelie começou a chorar e falou. – Nem me procurar você procura mais...não me ama mais?. – Severo se aproximou dela a tomou nos braços e falou.

Não diga uma coisa dessas eu a amo!. – Amelie chegou perto dele e perguntou mais uma vez.

Então o que é? Fala! Se não eu vou ficar achando que você me trocou por outra e... – Severo a beijou mais uma vez e falou em seguida.

Nunca! Não te troquei por ninguém.

Amelie fingiu que acreditou mas estava disposta a descobrir o que andava acontecendo com Severo então num dia resolveu segui-lo ela saiu mais cedo do Ministério e foi para o Beco Diagonal se escondeu de modo que ele não pudesse vê-la e o viu sair e se juntar a Rodolfo Lestrange eles comentaram sobre um lugar chamado Swin Falls e aparataram, Amelie aparatou em seguida e foi até o local e viu a seguinte cena dentro do lugar. – Uma profusão de capas negras,algumas pessoas conversando quando de repente tudo ficou em silêncio e um homem com uma face viperina adentrou o local todos se reuniram em volta dele quando ele chamou um nome em voz alta.

Severo Snape!. – O homem conjurou a marca negra e em seguida falou no mesmo tom. – Agora você é um de meus seguidores se reunirá aos Comensais da Morte e servirá ao Lord Das Trevas erga o seu braço esquerdo para receber a marca.– Amelie saiu de lá arrasada, voltou para casa e chorou até suas forças acabarem, quando acordou viu Severo abraçado a ela, ao olha-lo ela sentiu um misto de nojo e medo e procurava uma explicação para o porque dele ter feito aquilo, Amelie se levantou e ela mesma foi preparar o café, Severo acordou naquela manhã de sábado com o aroma de café invadindo as suas narinas, sorriu e foi até a cozinha viu Amelie olhando pra janela pensativa e falou.

Bom Dia amor!. – Severo a abraçou mas Amelie não demonstrou nenhuma reação apenas virou-se para ele e falou fracamente.

Precisamos conversar!. – Severo irritou-se e falou.

De novo você com bobagens na cabeça?. – Amelie o olhou com indiferença e falou.

Levanta a manga esquerda da sua blusa. – Severo levantou sem cerimônias e Amelie olhava o braço como se procura-se por algo mas nada viu e falou. – Eu vi ontem a noite em Swin Falls...Comensal da Morte Severo? O que você foi fazer? Não pensou na gente não?. – Severo se levantou bruscamente e falou.

Uma hora ou outra você ia descobrir. – Severo respirou e falou. – Eu preciso entende? É mais forte que eu esse ódio que eu sinto pelo meu pai...eu não vou sossegar enquanto ele estiver vivo!. – Amelie começou a chorar e falou.

Não acredito! Você tá trocando a sua vida...por...por uma coisa tão baixa?. – Severo segurou o braço de Amelie e falou.

Você não sofreu dias e noites nas mãos dele...não sofreu humilhações em Hogwarts como eu sofri!. – Amelie chorava e falou entre lágrimas.

Droga! Será que você não pode simplesmente ignorar? Deixa quem te fez mal pra lá! O que você ta fazendo com a sua vida Severo? Você tem pessoas que o amam perto de você, eu seus filhos os meus pais, até seus avós que amam você do jeito deles mas amam!. – Severo sentou-se e falou friamente.

Essa é a minha escolha!. – Amelie ainda chorava e falou.

Você é um egoísta! EGOÍSTA!. – Severo foi para perto de Amelie e nada falou ela num gesto desesperado o abraçou e falou olhando nos olhos dele. – Severo você está fazendo a sua escolha e eu vou fazer a minha...eu vou embora! Não posso compactuar com esse tipo de coisa, esses Comensais matam trouxas, pessoas como eu bruxas que são filhas de trouxas e mestiços...não dá! Vou arrumar minhas coisas e ir embora. – Severo falou frio.

Eu sabia que ia ser exatamente assim quando você descobrisse mas eu tinha que fazer isso, espero que futuramente entenda isso e volte pra mim. – Amelie olhou para ele e falou apenas.

Eu vou arrumar minhas coisas e as de Helena e Julio eles vão comigo. – Severo respirou fundo e falou.

Eu amo você e amo meus filhos não se esqueça nunca disso...nunca!. – Amelie começou a chorar e falou.

Preciso ir!. – Amelie arrumou as coisas as colocou na frente da lareira e falou.

E vou pra casa de meus pais mas não ficarei lá vou pra outro lugar. – Amelie estava se ajeitando com os dois filhos em seu colo, Severo beijou cada uma das crianças e Amelie sumiu pelo pó de flu. – Para Severo aquilo foi muito doloroso mas ele tinha feito a sua escolha pois em sua mente ele não ia conseguir ser plenamente feliz enquanto seu pai estivesse vivo. – Amelie voltou para a casa dos pais pediu demissão do Ministério e mudou-se para o México onde uma tia sua ainda morava. – Severo escreveu apenas uma vez para Amelie perguntando como ela estava e como estavam os filhos ela respondeu e perguntou se ele tinha largado a vida de Comensal, ela nunca obteve resposta da carta.

_**FIM **_


End file.
